Conociendo a la prima Alexis
by Queen-Werempire
Summary: La familia Kurosaki recibe de visita a una pariente muy lejana, pero un Ichigo no muy contento que digamos se rehusa a que esa pariente se quede bajo el mismo techo que él esta viviendo. Muy pronto cosas extrañas comienzan a suceder con la llegada de la joven visitante, y ademas algunos secretos de Chad y de la joven comenzaran a reverlarse de tanto tiempo. Pesino summary...
1. Capítulo 1: ¿Adivina quien viene?

**Conociendo a la prima Alexis**

Bueno para empezar no me gusta hacer tanto rollo con estas bienvenidas, es solamente que este fic lo he estado planeando no mucho tiempo (en realidad fue un día) y bueno sean buenos conmigo ya que he batallado mucho como para escribir esta historia. En fin espero que les gusten.

Ok, este fic será un momento** ICHIRUKI** si como lo leyeron, pero no se aguiten que también estarán sus parejas favoritas… bueno a excepción el **ICHIGO** con **ORIHIME**, y mil disculpas para los fans. En fin como les decía en este fic yo misma voy a parecer como Alexis Hiromuya… la verdad es que Alexis es mi nombre y no se vayan a confundir que es un niño ehhh porque el titulo dice todo lo contrario, y en cambio al apellido siempre he querido tener un apellido; así que bueno se vale soñar y además inventar.

Bien que disfruten del fic porque habrá comedia, romance, drama y MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO, ICHIRUKI.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: ¿A divina quién viene?**

Llego el verano en la ciudad de Karakura los niños jugando en el parque o disfrutando de un buen helado debido al calor que hacia, los enamorados apachándose y disfrutando de que por fin los molestos días de escuelas llegaron a su fin, los pajarillos cantando sus canticos de felicidad. Si señor un buen día de verano y además de un tranquilo es todo lo que el mundo quiere disfrutar en sus vacaciones.

– ¿QUÉ RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO? – bueno a excepción de que un grito de una persona masculina espanto a las pobres aves que estaban tranquilas en los arboles.

– Onii-chan por favor tranquilo. – dijo una niña de tez blanca, ojos cafés claros, cabello rubio cenizo y de estatura media algo espantada después de escuchar el grito de su hermano mayor.

– DEBE DE SER UNA BROMA, SI UNA GRAN Y PESADA BROMA. – grito desesperado y molesto el primogénito de los Kurosaki; así es estamos hablando de nuestro shinigami sustituto favorito: Ichigo Kurosaki.

– ¿Por qué tanto grito? ¿Papá otra vez está molestando a Ichi-nii? – pregunto otra niña que se parecía a su hermana, pero ella en vez de tener el color de ojos y cabellos de su gemela; su cabello era negro como la noche y sus ojos eran como el ónix. Bajo las escaleras furiosa.

– ¡Oh, mi hermosa hija Karin no sabes lo feliz que estoy ahora! – grito con alegría el progenitor de sus tres hijos mientras se le lanzaba a su hija Karin para darle un abrazo de oso, lastima que no duro.

– ¡Aléjate de mi viejo loco! – se quejo Karin mientras que ella le dio una tremenda patada a su progenitor en la cara haciendo que él se estrellara contra la pared.

– ¡WAHHHHHH, MASAKI NUESTRA HIJA NO ME DEJA QUE LA ABRACE! – grito o más bien chillo Isshin Kurosaki a la que era un poster que decía "MASAKI 4 EVER"

– ¡COMPORTATE COMO UN PADRE NORMAL VIEJO LOCO! – grito con molestia la morena a su padre.

– Karin-chan eso fue grosero. – reclamo su gemela Yuzu Kurosaki.

– Él se lo busco. – respondió su gemela mientras ignoraba los chillidos de Isshin. – Eh. Por cierto Ichi-nii ¿Por qué estabas gritando hace un rato? – pregunto confundida la morena.

– Entre todas las personas ¿Por qué tiene que venir ella? – se preguntó así mismo Ichigo molesto mientras que aun sostenía la carta entre sus manos.

– Uh, ¿De quién estás hablando Ichi-nii? – pregunto confundida Karin.

– ¡Niñas les tengo una buena noticia, o que digo más bien excelentes noticias! – exclamo con alegría Isshin a sus hijas mientras ignoraba los reclamos de su primogénito.

– ¿Qué es papá? – pregunto emocionada Yuzu.

– Habla ya viejo que no tengo tiempo. – dijo con aburrición la oji-onix.

– Niñas recuerdan a la prima Alexis Hiromuya. – pregunto con emoción el ex-shinigami.

– ¿Quién? – preguntaron al unísono las gemelas confundidas.

– ¿CÓMO PUEDEN SABER KARIN Y YUZU, CUANDO APENAS ELLAS DOS TENIAN 1 AÑO DE EDAD CUANDO CONOCIERON A LA ENDEMONIADA CHIQUILLA? – grito con furiosa Ichigo asustando a la pobre de Yuzu.

– Oh, vamos Ichigo aún le tienes rencor a tu prima después de que ella… – antes de que Isshin siguiera hablando Ichigo le dio una tremenda patada en la cara dejando en suelo sangrando.

– Ni te atrevas a decirlo. – dijo totalmente avergonzado el primogénito de los Kurosaki

– ¿Quién es Alexis, Ichigo? – pregunto una voz femenina sacando de su furiosa a Ichigo, quien después él la miro con tranquilidad. La mirada del joven pelinaranja se quedó embobada ante la belleza de aquella chica; su cabello era negro como el ébano, su piel era totalmente blanca como la luna, su estatura era como la de sus hermanas y finalmente sus ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos saltones pero finos mostraban un hermoso color amatista.

– Rukia. – murmuro con tranquilidad el joven shinigami sustituto a la joven, en ese momento sin que nadie se diera cuenta (N/A: o mejor dicho él) sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca dejando estampando contra el suelo de madera. – ¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA MALDITO VIEJO? – grito con rabia Ichigo a su padre, quien por cierto él fue causante del golpe.

– Perdiste la retaguardia hijo mio. – dijo burlonamente Isshin a su primogénito.

– Oh, Kurosaki-san me podría decir por favor ¿Quién es Alexis-kun? – pregunto en ese tonito molesto que al joven sustituto le molestaba, pero en ese momento cuando escucho la palabra "kun" comenzó a soltar una tremenda carcajada, la cual le molesto a Rukia.

– Oh, mi amada hija que olvidadizo soy al no mencionarte a Alexis-chan. – dijo al melodramático el ex-shinigami.

– Eh? ¿Alexis-chan? – dijo confundida Rukia mientras que un gran sonrojo de vergüenza le invadió su rostro blanco.

– Jajaja, no te preocupes Rukia-chan es normal que uno se confunda. Hasta el tonto de mi hijo por ejemplo. – comento Isshin mientras señalaba a su hijo, quien dejo por cierto de reír cuando este lo estaba metiendo de ejemplo.

– Mejor cierra la boca viejo. – gruño con molestia el pelinaranja.

– Oye papá ¿Quién es la prima Alexis-chan? – pregunto inocentemente Yuzu.

– Eh? Ah!, si la prima Alexis-chan un encanto divino y además un angelito tierno del cielo, bien ya que ustedes dos no la recuerdan se las recordare. – menciono Isshin alegremente. – Ahora donde deje ese álbum de fotos. – dijo el progenitor de los tres Kurosaki mientras busca en el librero el mencionado álbum. – Aja aquí esta. Ella es la prima Alexis-chan.

Cuando Isshin menciono eso las dos gemelas y Rukia se sentaron emocionadas junto con el mayor de los Kurosaki en el sofá, mientras tanto que un Ichigo fruncía el ceño con tanto odio al recordar las cosas que su "querida" prima le hacia en el pasado. En fin volviendo con los tres Kurosaki y con la menor de los Kuchiki, estaban entretenidos viendo las fotos de toda la familia Kurosaki y de la mencionada prima junto con sus padres. Yuzu, Karin y Rukia miraron una fotografía donde salía un chibi Ichigo quien aparentaba tener uno años de edad junto con una niña (que también tendría la misma edad del niño) de piel morena clara, ojos cafés oscuros, cabello extremadamente negro y de una estatura más pequeña que del pelinaranja. **(N/A: me estoy describiendo como era en mi infancia, y la verdad era la más chibi de todas mis primas y primos)**

– Oh, eras tan lindo Kurosaki-kun. – dijo melosamente Rukia sacando de sus casillas al mencionado.

– ¡C-cállate enana entrometida! – grito con vergüenza el pelinaranja mientras que un gran rubor apareció en sus mejillas debido a la vergüenza.

– ¡Oh, miren ahí estamos nosotras! – grito emocionada Yuzu mientras señalo la fotografía, en ese momento de curiosidad Ichigo se acercó a su familia quedando a un lado de Rukia. Miro la foto donde aparecían sus dos hermanas dormidas en una cama mientras que en ambos lados de ellas aparecía él junto con su prima Alexis. **(Alexis estaba a un lado de Karin e Ichigo estaba a un lado de Yuzu).**

– Allí teníamos cinco años. – murmuro Ichigo mientras dejaba escapar una leve sonrisa en su rostro, Rukia lo miro con ternura mientras que ellos dos ni se dieron cuenta que sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

– Déjenme enseñarles mi foto favorita. – dijo Isshin mientras hojeaba unas dos hojas (claro no sin antes de que sus tres hijos y su futura nuera vieran la fotos) hasta llegar a su destinada foto.

– Uh? – dijeron al mismo los tres hermanos Kurosaki y la menor de los Kuchiki mientras miraban la fotografía; en ese momento un gran rubor apareció en el rostro del shinigami sustituto mientras que las tres chicas intentaban por no soltar una tremenda carcajada pero lástima que no pudieron aguantar.

En aquella fotografía aparecía un Ichigo sonriendo a la cámara mientras que su prima Alexis tenia sus mejillas inflamadas e incluso sonrojadas, como si ella se quisiera de reír de algo que le había causado tanta gracia, y era verdad, pues si acercáramos más la cámara hacia el chibi Ichigo veríamos que él tenia toda la cara marcada con plumón negro y no además de eso sino que tenia dibujado bigotes en sus mejillas; su nariz y la parte de alrededor de sus ojos estaban completamente marcados de negro mientras que su frente decía un enorme "MEOW" y por su puesto no hacia falta que en su cabeza tenia un par de orejas de gato color negro.

– Jajajajajajajajajajajaja. – comenzaron a reír terriblemente las tres chicas junto con Isshin al ver aquella fotografía, mientras tanto que la víctima enojado y además rojo de la furiosa y de la vergüenza les arrebato el álbum mientras lo aventó contra el piso para después pisotearlo.

– Jajajajaja, Ichigo… no te… enojes…. – trato de hablar Rukia pero nada más de acordarse de aquella foto no podía dejar de reírse.

– Jajajaja, Ichi-nii… te viste lindo… disfrazado de gatito. – comento Yuzu a su hermano mientras que un aura oscura de tristeza envolvió al joven shinigami sustituto.

– Maldita Alexis me hiciste me haces quedar como el as me reír de toda mi familia. – pensó con malicia el pelinaranja.

– Oye papá y cuando va a venir la prima Alexis. – pregunto con curiosidad Karin.

– Mmm… la verdad es que no lo se, pero veamos lo que dice la carta tal vez allí nos dé información de cuando viene tu prima. – respondió Isshin mientras tomaba la carta que se encontraba en el suelo.

– Ni se te ocurra leerla. – grito en shock Ichigo mientras que todos lo miraban con cara de ¿QUÉ?

– Creo que estas exagerando Ichi-nii, papá lee la carta por favor. – dijo Yuzu emocionada.

– Si mi pequeña y hermosa Yuzu. – respondió el primogenitor a su hija. – Bien veamos lo que dice la carta.

Hola tío Isshin y primos Ichigo, Yuzu y Karin:

Les mando esta carta para informales las buenas noticias que les tengo decir, mi padre y mi madre me han dicho que terminare mis estudios de preparatoria allá en Karakura. Ya que acá en México tenemos un gran problema de huelga de maestros y más en el colegio donde estudio (N/A: y eso fue verdad tuvimos una huelga de maestros y tuve que cambiarme de escuela debido a ese problema ¬_¬#), bueno en fin también he planeado pasar mis vacaciones con ustedes antes de entrar a la prepa, espero que no sea un estorbo en tu familia tío ya que te aprecio muchísimo, es más, después de muchísimo tiempo de no vernos te he extrañado mucho a ti y a mi primos, en especial el primo Ichigo. Bueno espero que esta noticia no te moleste, en especial a mi primo favorito ya que aun debe estar furioso después de la última broma que le hice. Salúdame a la familia tío Isshin.

Con cariño tu sobrina o mejor dicho tu ahijada; Alexis Hiroyi.

P.S.D.: Llegare allá el martes a las 5:30 p.m.

Un silencio molesto inundo el cuadro familiar, mientras que un aura azul cubrió a la familia. Rukia miro confundida a las niñas y a Isshin mientras miraban perdidamente la carta, en ese momento un aura oscura cubrió al primogenitor de los Kurosaki mientras que su mirada cambio rápidamente de una forma asesina pero el problema es que aquella mirada estaba posada sobre el primogénito de los Kurosaki. Yuzu y Karin miraron a su padre algo espantadas mientras se retiraban de él, ambas niñas alejaron a Rukia de Isshin mientras que ella las miraba de forma confundida y preocupada. Y por el ultimo Ichigo trago grueso cuando miro a su padre levantarse de su asiento mientras se dirigía directamente hacia él, un sudor frio recorrió por todo el cuerpo del pelinaranja mientras trataba de alejarse de su primogenitor, pero "gracias" a la "bendita" pared lo detuvo en ese instante, maldijo mentalmente cuando su padre ya estaba unos centímetros del joven shinigami sustituto.

– Ichigo. – dijo Isshin con una voz fría y de ultratumba, dejando con la piel de gallina a sus tres hijos y a la mismísima Rukia en persona. – ¡Hijo sin vergüenza ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! ¡¿Qué clase de primo crees que eres? Te me vas ahora mismo al aeropuerto y traes inmediatamente a tu pobre prima Alexis!

– Yo pienso recoger a esa niña brabucona. – exclamo con furia el pelinaranja.

– Te vas ahora mismo o te juro Ichigo, te juro que conocerás la furia de Isshin Kurosaki. – amenazo el ex-shinigami a su primogénito, antes de que Ichigo comenzara a decir a algo contra su padre el timbre de la entrada comenzó a sonar.

– Yo abro. – dijo algo nerviosa Yuzu, pero en ese momento Isshin la detuvo.

– No Yuzu que abra Ichigo, y tu jovencito una vez que atiendas a la persona te me vas directamente al aeropuerto a recoger a tu prima. – miro a su hijo con seriedad mientras que el joven shinigami sustituto lo miraba fulminante. – Pobre de mi sobrina, sola con gente extraña, debe de tener hambre, miedo y en este momento triste… MASAKI PROTEGE A NUESTRA PEQUEÑA AHIJADA ALEXIS CHAN. – dijo desesperadamente Isshin mientras corría hasta un poster que decía "MASAKI 4 EVER".

– Ya cállate vieja cabra loca. – dijo algo enojado y desesperado el pelinaranja mientras golpeaba con enfado a su padre estampándolo contra la pared. – ¡Ya voy con un demonio! – grito con furia Ichigo desesperándose con el sonido del timbre. – ¡¿Qué demonios quieren?! – dijo de mala gana el joven shinigami sustituto mientras abría la puerta de golpe; en la entrada se encontraba una chica de estatura pequeña, de piel morena clara, ojos color cafés oscuros y a la vez pequeños, y por el ultimo cabello café con mechas color beige. **(N/A: Me estoy describiendo como soy ahora, y si me hice un cambio en mi cabello; que por cierto a toda mi familia les fascino)**

– ¿No te ha enseñado tu padre a respetar a las personas, verdad? – pregunto una chica en un tono burlón mientras lo miraba con seriedad.

– Y a ti que te importa, es más, tú no te metas en donde no te llamen niña chismosa engreída. – dijo con rabia Ichigo a la chica.

–Argh, de veras que eres peor que cuando eras pequeño Ichigo. – respondió la joven muchacha mientras lo miraba con burla, Ichigo casi se le salen los ojos cuando la chica menciono su nombre.

– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – grito confundido y a la vez en shock el pelinaranja.

– Además de escuchar a tu padre gritarte, ¿Ya se te olvido quién soy Ichigo? – pregunto con burla la chica.

– Eh? – miro confundido Ichigo a la chica.

– No me digas "Eh" tonto, ya enserio ¿No sabes quién soy, Ichigo? – pregunto la chica con una voz de tristeza mientras lo miraba algo esperanzada.

– Lo siento, en serio que no se quien eres. – respondió Ichigo algo con tristeza al ver a la pobre muchacha mirar tristemente el suelo. – Oye no te pongas así por favor.

– Ya me lo suponía, que mi propio primo nunca me reconocería, de no ser por ese cerebro tan lento que tiene tal vez si me reconocería inmediatamente. – dijo la muchacha con una triste voz fingida mientras se secaba unas falsas lagrimas con un pañuelo.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que tengo el cerebro lento? – grito con furia Ichigo, pero en ese momento algo en su mente lo saco inmediatamente de su enojo. – Espera un momento… ¿Acaso me dijiste primo?

– Vaya hasta que tu cerebro ya esta empezando a trabajar, zanahoria mimado. – dijo burlonamente la chica mientras que la mirada del pelinaranja se fruncía de más.

– No… puede… ser… eres… eres. – tartamudeo Ichigo mientras señalaba con sorpresa a la muchacha.

– Así es Ichigo soy tu prima… – antes de la joven chica se presentara su "primo" la interrumpió.

– Jajajaja, no me digas que eres la enana. – dijo Ichigo mientras soltaba una tremenda carcajada, cosa que a dos ciertas personas le molestaron tanto. – ¡jajajajaja, no puede ser después de tanto tiempo sin vernos y aun sigues siendo una enana! – al escuchar esto Rukia y la muchacha a ambas se le botaron una venita de sus frentes y de un momento a otro ambos dijeron al unísono.

– ¿A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS ENANA? – dicho esto las dos chicas golpearon al pobre pelinaranja dejándolo sin aire y a la vez muy adolorido. (N/A: Alexis (o sea yo) lo golpeo en el estómago y Rukia en la espalda)

– ¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS LES PASAN A USTEDES DOS?! – grito con rabia el pelinaranja a las dos muchachas.

– ¡Eso te pasa por insultarme! – ambas chicas respondieron al unísono, en ese momento ellas dos se miraron confundidas y de un momento a otro sus personalidades cambiaron. – ¿Quién eres tu? – se preguntaron las dos.

– Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia. – respondió la shinigami a la chica con aquella vocecita que a Ichigo le irritaba.

– Mucho gusto Rukia, yo soy Alexis Hiromuya. Y bueno también la prima de este novato. – respondió Alexis en un tono encantador, pero luego lo cambio a una molesto cuando vio a su primo en el suelo retorcijándose del dolor debido a los dos golpes que el pobre recibió.

– Eh? Ah!, eres la niña de las fotos. – exclamo con emoción Rukia mientras que Alexis la miraba confundida. – Pero… en las fotografías tenias el cabello negro y ahora lo tienes diferente. – dijo la pequeña shinigami mientras que Alexis le sonreía divertidamente.

– Ah!, si jajajajaja, es que me lo teñí. – dijo la morenita (N/A: lo digo así por mi piel, y además porque mis amigos me llaman así de cariño.) algo avergonzada. – Pero bueno eso es una historia muy larga Rukia, a-are etto… me dejarías pasar por favor, ya que el peladito de mi primito es muy descortés con su propia prima de no dejarla pasar. – dijo algo enojada Alexis mientras miraba fulminante al joven shinigami sustituto.

– Oh!, claro pasa Hiyori-chan. – comento Rukia haciendo pasar a la muchacha.

– Nah, solo dime Alexis. – dijo animadamente la joven. – Y tu primo ya deja de exagerar y trae mis maletas por favor. – ordeno Alexis a Ichigo.

– ¿Qué me ves que soy tu criado, o qué? – pregunto con furia Ichigo a su prima.

– Si, la verdad es que si… ¿O es que acaso ya se te olvido la promesa que me hiciste de niños eh, Ichigo? – dijo burlonamente Alexis.

– Maldita Alexis ya me las pagaras con todo esto. – pensó con rabia el pelinaranja mientras cargaba las maletas de su prima. – ¿Pero qué trae en estas maletas esta condenada enana? – se preguntó así mismo el shinigami sustituto mientras se quejaba de las pesadas maletas de su prima.

– ¡ALEXIS-CHAN! – grito con emoción Isshin mientras se a balanceaba hacia a Alexis para darle un abrazo de oso, el cual ella lo esquivo rápidamente dejándolo que él se estampara contra el suelo.

– Hola tío Isshin. – dijo muy animada Alexis mientras le sonreía con cariño a su pobre tío que ya hacía en el suelo. – Veo que aun no has cambiado en nada jajajaja.

– OH!, MI AMADA AHIJA CUANTO TE EXTRAÑADO. Y VEO QUE TÚ TAMBIEN HAS CAMBIADO EN TODO. – dijo Isshin a su sobrina mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza.

– Bueno no del todo tío Isshin. – comento la morenita en un tono algo decepcionado. – Pero miren nada más cuanto han crecido primas, la ultima vez que las vi fue cuando eran apenas unas bebas. – dijo Alexis mirando con cariño y felicidad a Yuzu y Karin.

– Prima Alexis-chan. – grito emocionada Yuzu mientras que las lagrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos y a la vez que abrazaba a su prima. – Te he extrañado mucho.

– Yuzu ni siquiera la conocíamos en ese momento ¿Cómo puedes decir que la has extraño durante este tiempo? – sermoneo aburridamente Karin al ver a su gemela abrazando a Alexis.

– Oh, vamos Karin no seas así con tu hermana. Es más sé que por dentro estas feliz de verme primita. – dijo divertidamente Alexis sabiendo el carácter de su prima.

– Eso quisieras. – respondió aburridamente Karin mientras soltaba un suspiro de rendición cuando por fin decidió ir a abrazar a su prima. – Yo también te extrañe mucho prima Alexis.

–OH, MI ADORADA FAMILIA POR FIN ESTMOS REUNIDOS UNA VEZ MÁS COMO FAMILIA. – grito de alegría Isshin mientras abrazaba a las felices primas. – MASAKI NUESTRA HERMOSA AHIJA ALEXIS-CHAN HA REGRESADO A CASA. – exclamo con alegría el mayor de los Kurosaki mientras corría al poster de su antigua esposa.

– Mugrosa mocosa ¿Qué tanto traes en estas maletas? – grito molesto Ichigo mientras aventaba las maletas contra el suelo.

– Además de mi ropa; llevo mis zapatos, mi estuche de maquillaje, mi plancha para el cabello, mi computadora, mi violín que por cierto primo ten mucho cuidado porque si me doy cuenta de que esta dañado te mato, ah!, mi álbum de fotos, mi cámara de video, mi cámara digital, y otras cosas más. – respondió muy animadamente la joven morenita al pelinaranja quien ese momento tenia su ceño fruncido.

– Esta niña me va ha sacar de quicio. – gruño con molestia Ichigo.

– Ah!, si se me olvidaba; les traje regalos. – dijo emocionada Alexis mientras rompía el abrazo de los Kurosaki, se dirigió a una de las maletas y saco aquellos regalos. – Bueno estos son para ustedes.

– OH!, MI ADORADA AHIJADA NO SABES LO FELIZ QUE SOY. – grito felizmente el ex-shinigami mientras intentaba otra vez abrazarla pero en ese momento fue detenido por Ichigo.

– ¡YA DEJALA EN PAZ CABRA LOCA! – grito enojado el pelinaranja mientras lo golpeaba en la plena cara estampándolo contra el suelo.

– Primo, eso fue grosero. – dijo Alexis mientras miraba molesta a su primo. – Tío Isshin ¿estás bien? – pregunto con una voz preocupada la morenita.

– No te preocupes sobrina mía que tu tío esta bien. – respondió Isshin mientras levantaba su dedo pulgar como muestra de que estaba bien.

– Que bueno. – respondió con alivio la joven. – Bueno esto son para ustedes; Karin y Yuzu. – dijo Alexis mientras le entregaba a Yuzu un libro de recetas de comida mexicana y a Karin un balón de futbol.

– Oh!, gracias prima Alexis. – gritaron con emoción las dos hermanas Kurosaki, mientras que abrazaban a su prima.

– De nada primas. – respondió con cariño a Yuzu y Karin. – Tío Isshin este es para ti, espero que te guste. – dijo la morenita mientras le entregaba a su tío un set de barbero portátil con estuche de cuero.

– Alexis-chan, vaya… no tengo mucho que decir más que… gracias. – dijo Isshin asombrado por el regalo de su sobrina.

– De nada tío, pero úsalo que me costó mucho trabajo para encontrar uno de estos. – respondió Alexis en un tono burlón haciendo que todos soltaran una risa. – Y esto es para ti Ichigo… bueno aunque no te lo mereces por lo que me hiciste en la entrada. – dijo con algo de molestia la morenita mientras le entrega el regalo a su primo.

– Jajajaja, muy chistositosa. – dijo en un tono molesto el pelinaranja mientras agarraba bruscamente el regalo para después desenvolver el papel, cuando desenvolvió el regalo se quedo en asombro. – Esto es…

– Espero que no te afecte… ya que esa foto es muy especial para mi Ichigo. – dijo en un nostálgico Alexis mientras miraba a su primo mirando la fotografía; la cual mostraba a Masaki cargando a un Ichigo recién nacido en brazos.

– Gracias. – murmuro agradecido el pelinaranja a su prima.

– De nada. – dijo Alexis mientras miraba con cariño a su primo, pero después su mirada cambio al ver a Rukia a un lado de Ichigo. – Primo Ichigo me hubieras dicho que ya estabas de novio desde un principio tan siquiera para darle algo a tu novia. – comento la morenita mientras que ambos shinigamis comenzaron a sonrojarse al rojo vivo de la vergüenza.

– NO SOMOS NOVIOS. – respondieron al unísono el Ichiruki **(N/A: Ichigo: Tu mejor cállate. Yo: Cállame cuando me mantengas, es más, este es mi fic y yo puedo hacer lo que se me pegue mí regalada gana XP).**

– Aja si, ¿Y por qué se sonrojan? – pregunto Alexis mientras miraba picaronamente el Ichiruki.

– Mejor cállate Alexis. – gruño con furia Ichigo mientras se aguantaba por no golpear a su querida primita. – _Me aguanto porque le prometí a mi madre que no la lastimaría._ – pensó enojado y a la vez algo con nostalgia.

– A propósito… padrino ¿Por qué estabas gritándole a mi primo hace unos instantes? – pregunto inocentemente Alexis.

– Ah, porque en la carta que tu nos enviaste decía que llegarías hoy a las 5:30 p.m., Alexis-chan. – respondió con tranquilidad Isshin.

– Ya veo, pero bueno ya estoy aquí con ustedes. – dijo animadamente la joven.

– En eso tienes mucha razón sobrina mía. – respondió con agrado Isshin. – Y dime Alexis-chan ¿Cómo están tus padres? – pregunto con curiosidad, la morenita al escuchar aquella pregunta se tensó; cosa que solamente Karin y Rukia notaron en ella.

– Ellos están bien tío. – comentó Alexis pero en su voz se pudo notar algo temblorosa. – Cambiando de tema, espero que no te moleste que me pueda quedar aquí unos días tío Isshin.

– Para nada mi hermosa sobrina, es más, tú sabes bien que eres bienvenida en esta casa. – dijo el primogenitor de los Kurosaki a la joven muchacha. – Recuerda que eres parte de nuestra ahora, pequeña Alexis-chan.

–Gracias tío. – susurro en un tono cariñoso y alegre. – Umm… por cierto tío… no quiero ser grosera pero… ¿Dónde dormiré? – pregunto Alexis nerviosa y avergonzada.

– Jajajaja, en la habitación de huéspedes por supuesto. – respondió Isshin mientras soltaba una leve risa. – Que bueno que mande a construir una habitación extra, ya que mi adorada y mi hermosa tercera hija Rukia-chan vive con nosotros. – explico muy animado el mayor de los Kurosaki.

– Tío no sabía que ya te habías casado… espera eso quiere decir… ¿Qué Rukia es la hermanastra de mis primos? – pregunto anonada la joven morenita mientras que escuchaba las risas de los presentes.

– Jajaja, te equivocas prima Alexis-chan. – respondió Yuzu. – Rukia-chan solo es una amiga de la familia.

– Ah!, ya veo. – comento la joven mientras se ponía roja de la vergüenza.

– Y no además de eso… mi adorada y tercera hija será la futura madre de los hijos de mi estúpido hijo. – agrego Isshin mientras que de la nada fue noqueado por un Ichigo sumamente molesto y que va también sonrojado de la vergüenza que le hizo pasar su padre.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Primo Ichigo no sabía que muy pronto me harías tía! – grito emocionada Alexis mientras que un extra mega rubor apareció en las mejillas del Ichiruki.

– ¡QUIERES DEJAR DE DECIR TONTERIAS ESTUPIDO VIEJO Y TU TAMBIEN! – grito furioso Ichigo.

– MASAKI, TU HIJO ES UN DESGRACIADO SIN VERGÜENZA, NO ME QUIERE DAR UN NIETO CON NUESTRA HERMOSA TERCERA RUKIA-CHAN. – grito el exagerado padre del pelinaranja mientras se dirigió al poster de su esposa.

– CALLATE CABRA LOCA. – grito sumamente fastidiado el shinigami sustituto, mientras que su rostro al igual que la de Rukia estaban extremadamente rojos.

– Argh!, ¡Deberás que hasta vergüenza me das papá! Ven Alexis-nee-san te enseñare tu habitación, ya que esta familia no hace nada al respecto. – respondió Karin ya algo fastidiada de los actos de su padre y los gritos de su hermano.

– Umm… como tú digas Karin. – respondió Alexis en un tono tranquilo y dulce mientras seguía a su prima. – Jajaja… veo que no ha cambiado el tío Isshin. – pensó alegremente la joven mientras subía las escaleras junto con Karin, y por su puesto llevándose las maletas consigo.

Una vez que Karin y Alexis subieron hasta el segundo piso, la pelinegra le mostro a su prima la habitación –el cual estaba a un lado de Ichigo–, no era tan pequeña ni tampoco grande, era perfecta y cómoda. La habitación contaba con un escritorio de tamaño mediano color café chocolate, una cama tamaño REINA y finalmente una ventana que mostraba la ciudad y todo su alrededor. La morenita (Alexis) cuidadosamente dejo sus maletas en el suelo mientras abrazaba a su prima de forma de agradecimiento, Karin solamente le dio unas leves palmaditas en la cabeza de Alexis mientras que en sus adentros se sentía algo avergonzada y a la vez agradecida. Después de unos cincos segundos la morenita se separo de su prima mientras que Karin la dejaba sola para que ella pudiera desempacar y a la vez que se sintiera a gusto en su nueva habitación. Alexis dejo escapar una leve sonrisa mientras desempacaba las cosas de sus maletas, guardo su ropa en el armario, coloco su computadora y algunas fotografías en el escritorio y guardo el resto debajo de la cama. Una vez que termino lo que debía de hacer miro alrededor de la habitación, se sentó en la cama mientras que dejaba caer todo su cuerpo sobre el colchón. Dejo escapar un suspiro mientras miraba con tristeza y nostalgia las fotografías que estaban en su escritorio, en especial dos de ellas. Se levanto de la cama mientras salía de su habitación, pero antes se aseguro mantener un perfil seguro y alegre para que nadie la notara de mal humor. Una vez que Alexis de su habitación y casi bajaba las escaleras de repente se le había colgado una gotita de sudor detrás de su nuca, la razón de eso era porque alcanzo a presenciar que Isshin le dio una su primogénito una pata voladora que desafortunadamente para el chico no alcanzo a esquivar, cosa que al peli naranjo le molesto el tal acto de su padre y en fin así comenzó la pelea entre padre e hijo; mientras que Yuzu trato de calmar la situación y Karin le valió un cacahuate, y por el ultimo Rukia miraba con pena a los dos Kurosaki. Sin duda alguna estas vacaciones serian geniales, pensó Alexis al ver lo divertido que seria pasar con la familia Kurosaki, en especial por su primo Ichigo que ya tenía unas divertidas bromas para él.

* * *

Bueno helo aquí el primer capítulo y además mi primer fic de BLEACH, por fa denme una oportunidad ya que no he tenido nada que hacer en estas vacas, y además es lo primero que se me había ocurrido. Ok ustedes opinan se vale tomatazos, pastelazos, zapatazos, etc.

Y bueno si se sienten confundidos con la discusión de Isshin con Ichigo sobre de la carta con mucho se los explicare; verán es que me acorde que una queridísima amiga mía me conto que cuando ella fue a visitar a sus familiares, a ellos se le olvidaron recogerla en el aeropuerto y bueno la pobre tuvo que tomar como dos taxis para llegar a la casa de sus parientes.

Bueno no olviden comentar, janane.


	2. Capítulo 2: Nuevas Amistades

**Conociendo la prima Alexis**

Ok aquí otro capítulo de mi fic les agradezco mucho pero mucho por sus reviews, bueno ya pueden seguir continuando con la lectura.

**ADVERTENCIA: BLEACH no me pertenece sino a KUBO-SENSEI. Si BLEACH fuera mío nunca hubiera cancelado la temporada T-T, y además haría una película donde saldría todo el ICHIRUKI.**

Dejen sus comentarios :D

* * *

**Capitulo2: Nuevas Amistades**

Alexis' Pov:

Después de que hice como 20 horas de vuelo hacia Karakura por fin había llegado a mi destino, cuando llegue la verdad pensé que nadie me recibiría después de no ver a mis primos y a mi tío por casi mucho tiempo. En fin me alegro que me hallan recibido con los abrazos abiertos, cuando mi prima Karin me instalo a mi nueva habitación, ordene mis cosas y después baje a ver como seguía la familia y también la novia de mi primo Ichigo. Sentí algo de pena por mis primas y Rukia al ver la situación de mi tío y mi primo peleando, mis prima Yuzu al verme no pudo evitar lo roja que estaba de la vergüenza mientras me pedía disculpas, yo en cambio le dije que no tenia que disculparse por las actitudes de mi tío Isshin y la de mi primo Ichigo. Escuche claramente la voz de mi prima Karin decir en un tono aburrido decir algo como "por fin hay alguien normal en esta familia". Yuzu nos dijo a todos que nos sentáramos en la mesa pues ya era la hora de comer, me senté a un lado de Yuzu mientras me sirvió curri con arroz blanco; comencé a comer lentamente, mientras escuchaba a mi padrino y a mi primo Ichigo discutir con no sé qué cosa. En ese momento una voz me saco de mis pensamientos, era la novia de Ichigo.

– Oye Ichigo ¿Por qué nunca me habías mencionado que tenías una prima? – mire a Rukia mientras que primo le respondía en un tono irritado.

– En realidad ella no es mi prima, es más, ni siquiera sé porque ella me dice primo ya que no somos primos de sangre. – ignore aquel comentario tan tonto de mi primo, mientras seguía comiendo el delicioso curry que mi prima Yuzu hizo.

– Onii-chan. – exclamo mi prima Yuzu mientras sentí su mirada en mi. – Prima Alexis-chan… - la interrumpí en ese momento.

– No te preocupes Yuzu, eso no me afecta en nada. – mire a Rukia con tranquilidad.

– Rukia, lo que mi tonto hijo quiere decir es que Alexis-chan no lleva nuestra sangre. – explico mi padrino Isshin. – Veras los padres de Alexis-chan son muy amigos míos y de Masaki, que en paz descanse, y bueno cuando la madre de Alexis-chan quedo embaraza de ella le hizo una promesa a mi esposa Masaki y a mí; que seriamos los padrinos de Alexis-chan. Eso quiere decir que Alexis-chan es prima por derecho de Yuzu, Karin e Ichigo. – me sentí feliz cuando mi tío dijo eso que hasta una sonrisa se me escapo de mis labios.

– Ya veo. – respondió con asombro Rukia. – Alexis ¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedaras? – pregunto la novia de mi primo.

– Umm… ya que en el colegio donde yo estoy estudiando esta en huelga, no se si… quiera a estudiar aquí en Karakura o en México. – le respondí a Rukia.

– Uh? ¿México? – me miro confundida Rukia.

– Ah!, si veras soy de nacionalidad mexicana y bueno México es el lugar donde me crie. – respondí en un tono de orgullo. – Lastima que… ya no es así. – murmure lo más bajo para que nadie me escuchara.

– Wow!, prima Alexis-chan dime como es México. – me pregunto mi prima Yuzu en un tono emocionado.

– Bueno, México es la cultura más hermosa de toda América y Latina. Tiene hermosos paisajes, comidas que te hacen agua a la boca, el país del futbol y además su historia es realmente hermoso e interesante. – respondí muy emocionada mientras notaba la cara de sorpresas de mis primas, de Rukia y la de mi padrino.

– Wow, Alexis-chan eso es sorprendente. – exclamo mi prima Yuzu mientras notaba un brillo en su mirada.

– Oye Alexis ya que tú dices que México es el país del futbol, ¿Me enseñarías algunas técnicas? – me pregunto mi otra prima; Karin con una gran emoción en su voz.

– Umm… si claro, Karin. – dije algo nerviosa. – La verdad es que tengo un pequeño para dominar la pelota. – pensé en ese momento.

– Veo que ya has dominado el idioma "Japonés" Alexis. – me dijo mi tío Isshin, mientras que yo recibía algunas miradas confundidas de parte de mis primas y de Rukia.

– Eh?, Ah!, así es padrino. – comente muy animadamente.

– Oye papá ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Alexis-chan? – pregunto confundida Yuzu a mi padrino.

– Umm… veras Yuzu en el lugar donde ya vengo hablamos otro idioma, que es el "Español Latino". – le explique a mi primita.

– Ya veo. – dijo en un tono convencido Yuzu.

Después de la comida:

– Muchas gracias por la comida, y gracias a ti también Yuzu te quedo deliciosa. – le dije mientras le sonreía animadamente, mientras le ayudaba a mi prima a recoger los trastes.

– Por nada prima Alexis-chan, me alegra de que te haya gustado. – me respondió en un tono maternal, deje los trastes en lavabo mientras que Yuzu comenzaba a lavarlos.

– Bueno… yo me iré a mi habitación, Yuzu. – le dije a Yuzu mientras que ella asentía animadamente, en ese momento el teléfono sonó pero no le di importancia justamente cuando iba subiendo las escaleras; el tarado de mi primo Ichigo casi me tiraba de estas cuando él las estaba bajando.

– Es para mí, yo contesto. – grito el tonto mi primo cuando finalmente bajo las escaleras.

– Ichigo ten más cuidado. – le grite enojada pero él me hecho al león, es decir, que me ignoro el mal educado. – Tonto. – pensé en mis adentros mientras que a la vez escuchaba la conversación de mi primo.

– Si… aja… en donde… bien ya voy para allá… gracias por avisar Mizuiro. – mire con curiosidad a mi primo, se veía muy emocionado ¿Qué estará planeando mi primito? – ¡Rukia, ya nos tenemos que ir los chicos nos están esperando! – grito Ichigo, vaya que pulmón tiene; apuesto que con sus gritos se podrían escuchar hasta México.

– ¡Ya voy! – grito Rukia mientras salía corriendo de la habitación de mi primo… esperen acaso vi a Rukia salir de la habitación de mi primo, que estarían esos dos a solas.

– Bien ahora vámonos. – observe a Ichigo y a Rukia sonreír entre si mientras que ambos salían de la casa, pero en ese momento mi padrino Isshin los detuvo… o más golpeo a mi primo antes de que saliera de la casa.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas Ichigo? – pregunto mi tío a Ichigo.

– Viejo idiota ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de hacer eso? – grito mi primo a mi padrino mientras que Ichigo lo golpeo en la cabeza, la verdad yo sentí que se me colgó una gotita de vergüenza. – Además a ti que te importa a donde vaya.

– Bueno ya que vas a salir, ¿Por qué no invitas a tu prima que vaya contigo? – pregunto mi tío, mientras que note a Ichigo no tan contento que digamos con esa propuesta.

– Ni creas que me llevare a esa niña brabucona, de por sí ya me dejo en ridículo en mi propia casa no me quiero imaginar lo que me hará delante de mis amigos. – me sentí furiosa y a la vez desinteresada por el tonto comentario de mi primo.

– Ichigo. – antes de que mi tío siguiera hablando lo interrumpí en ese mismo instante.

– Tío Isshin está bien, es más, tengo que desempacar mis cosas… ya será para la próxima. – mentí en ese instante, en algunas ocasiones soy más o menos buena mintiendo, pero la verdad cuando miento siento que se me carcome el alma o simplemente no puedo vivir con una mentira. Pero bueno esta es una mentirilla blanca.

– Lo puedes hacer más tarde Alexis-chan, anda ve y diviértete con tu primo, tu cuñada y los amigos de mi inútil y tacaño de mi hijo. – me respondió mi tío en un tono muy animado mientras que notaba un aura de estrellas y brillantina en su alrededor, lástima que a mi primo se le ocurrió golpear al pobre de mi padrino.

– ¡Deja de decir tonterías cabra loca y no, repito no me llevare a la mocosa de la enana de Alexis conmigo! – grito mi primo haciendo su drama, en ese momento lo mire con una mirada asesina y fría mientras bajaba furiosamente las escaleras.

– Pensándolo bien tío Isshin, tienes mucha razón un recorrido por la ciudad no me caería nada mal. Y además de aseguro que me divertiré mucho con el primo I-chi-go. – dije en un tono tranquilo y convencido mientras que miraba a mi primo con una mirada seria y sombría, que en ese momento lo había dejado casi muerto del miedo. – ¿Nos vamos primo Ichigo? – le pregunte con una voz forzosamente dulce mientras lo miraba de una forma "si te rehúsas sufrirás las consecuencias".

– S-si c-claro vámonos. – así me gusta que nunca me digan un "no", nos despedimos de mis primas y de mi tío mientras que nos íbamos alejando de la casa.

– Por cierto primo ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunte inocentemente mientras ponía una mirada de niña buena e inocente.

– A donde yo vaya con Rukia, y será mejor que te calles Alexis. – lo mire con cara de pocos amigos mientras me decía eso en un tono molesto, justamente cuando le iba a contestar Rukia se me adelanto.

– Ichigo no seas grosero con Alexis.

– Enana tú no metas, es más, no defiendas a la pequeña demonio. – gruño molesto mi primo a su novia, esperen que me dijo el patán de Ichigo.

– ¿A QUIEN LE LLAMAS ENANA/PEQUEÑA DEMONIO? – gritamos al unísono Rukia y yo mientras golpeamos al idiota de mí en diferentes partes de su cuerpo; Rukia lo golpeo en el estómago y yo en la cabeza. Dejando al muy tarado totalmente agonizando de dolor en el suelo. – Idiota. – en ese momento la novia de mi primo y yo nos miramos mientras que comenzamos a reírnos por lo que habíamos dicho al mismo tiempo.

– Maldita enana, maldita Alexis me las pagaran por todo esto. – escuche claramente a mi primo susurrar.

– Tú te lo buscaste primo, así que no te quejes. – le dije en un tono burlón mientras que recibía una mirada asesina de parte de Ichigo. – No me mires de esa forma Ichigo.

– ¿Y de que otra forma te veo tarada? Si tú y Rukia me acabaron de golpear. – se quejó mi primo mientras intentaba incorporarse.

– Pues primito tú tuviste la culpa por insultarnos a mí y a Rukia. – lo mire con tranquilidad mientras que él me miro con esa miradita fruncida. – No me pongas esa cara primo, es más, si sigues poniendo ese ceño fruncido te saldrán arugas rápidamente. – le dije burlonamente mientras que escuche a Rukia soltar una carcajada.

– Jajajaja, esa fue muy buena Alexis. – en ese momento que ella menciono eso ella y yo chocamos la manos.

– Mugrosa Alexis me haces quedar mal. – una vez que mi primo se incorporó seguimos en nuestro camino.

Mire con algo de emoción y también nostálgico los lugares de la ciudad, habían tantas cosas nuevas que como viejas; pude sentir la mirada de mi primo y de Rukia sobre mí, bueno pero pude sentir más la mirada de mi primo… ya que siempre solíamos divertirnos de niños en los lugares que yo solía visitar cuando era pequeña, ahora que aquello lugares no estaban pude imaginármelos en donde estaban antes de desaparecer. Suspire con algo de nostalgia y cansancio recordando los viejos tiempos de mi infancia, una mano se posó sobre mi hombro haciendo que me sacara de mis pensamientos; mire al dueño de aquella mano para luego sonreírle con dulzura, era Ichigo. Se podría decir que en su mirada me dijera "lo sé, yo también extraño esos días", en ese momento cuando le iba decirle algo a mi primo unos gritos que eran de una chica nos interrumpió en ese instante. Mire hasta el lugar donde provenían a aquellos gritos femeninos, mientras que observaba de lejos a un grupo de chicos; eran tres chicos y dos chicas. Cuando llegamos donde estaban el grupo de chicos, ellos me miraron con curiosidad mientras que yo me sentía incomoda con aquellas miradas.

– Hola Orihime. – saludo Rukia muy animada y con un tono meloso, que por cierto note que a mi primo no le agrado para nada.

– Hola Kuchiki-san, que bueno que Kurosaki-kun y tú llegaron a tiempo. – respondió una chica del mismo color de cabello que el de mi primo, note un leve sonrojo en la mejillas de esa chica cuando menciono a mi primo.

– Veo que trajiste algo de compañía Kurosaki. – dijo un muchacho mientras se acomodaba los lentes y a la vez que me veía curioso.

– Eh?, ah sí, chicos ella es una amiga de la familia. – Ichigo me presento a sus amigos algo irritado.

– ¿Amiga?, pero Ichigo pensé que ella era tu prima. – sentí en ese momento aún más las miradas de curiosidad de aquellos chicos mientras que la de mi primo tenía una mirada de odio hacia Rukia.

– Ya te lo había dicho Rukia, ella no es mi prima. – y lo niega el muy sin vergüenza bien será mejor presentarme a yo misma.

– No le hagan caso a mi primo Ichigo, es que esta de muy mal humor porque mi tío insistió en que me llevara con él. – pude sentir la mirada asesina de mi primo sobre de mí, en ese momento. – Por cierto mi nombre es Alexis Hiroshima.

– Vaya Ichigo no sabías que tenías una prima, y además de eso hermosa. – comento un muchacho de cabellos castaños y carácter gracioso, mientras que se me acercaba.

– Aléjate de ella Keigo. – grito Ichigo mientras golpeo de manera brusca a su amigo.

– Ichigo ese fue grosero. – le grite molesta mientras miraba preocupada al amigo de Ichigo. – ¿Estas bien Keigo? – pregunte preocupada.

– S-si no te preocupes, estoy. – respondió Keigo mientras que yo suspire aliviada.

– Yukata. – murmure aliviada. – ¿Por cierto me podrían decir sus nombre por favor? – pregunte inocentemente mientras que mi primo me miro algo irritado.

– Hola mi nombre es Orihime Inope. – dijo la chica de cabellos naranja.

– Yo soy Uryu Ishida mucho gusto, Hiroshima-san. – se presentó el chico cortésmente.

– Mi nombre es Mizuiro Kojima, un gusto en conocerte Hiroshima-san. – me dijo un muchacho por un momento mientras que volvía estar en su teléfono, la verdad me enojo mucho eso pero bueno lo deje pasar.

– También se te olvido mencionar que eres un mujeriego. – comento burlonamente Ichigo, yo en cambio me quede impresionada; nota mental no acercarse a este sujeto.

– ¿Qué? Eso no es cierto Ichigo. – ok la verdad esto me está dejando bastante confundida, este chico es o no es un mujeriego. – Además a mí me solamente me gustan las mujeres mayores. – respire aliviada mientras este chico menciono que le gustaba las mujeres mayores… esperen acaso dijo que le gustan las mujeres mayores, en qué mundo vivimos ahora… bueno no puedo criticar los gustos de otras personas, cada quien su gusto.

– Yo soy Tatsuki Arisawa. – me dijo una chica de cabellos negros, mientras me saco de mis pensamientos

– Y yo soy Keigo Asano, a tus ordenes Hioshima-san. – en ese momento aquel muchacho casi se me balanceo para darme un abrazo pero lamentablemente el sobreprotector de mi primo Ichigo lo detuvo.

– Pobre muchacho deberás que pena me da. – pensé en ese momento mientras sentía que una gotita de sudor caía de mi cabeza.

– Eh?, a propósito donde esta… – algo iba a decir mi primo en ese instante pero en ese momento callo.

– Lamento la tardanza, chicos. – en ese momento una voz me saco de onda ya que el dueño de aquella voz se encontraba detrás de mí. cuando me voltee a ver a aquella mi corazón rápidamente se me acelero rápidamente en mi pecho, una imagen se me vino en mi cabeza mientras miraba a aquella persona.

– Alexis, déjame a… – antes de que mi primo me lo presentara lo interrumpí.

– ¿Chad? – aquel muchacho me miro con sorpresa cuando mencione su nombre, en ese momento todo lo que estaba alrededor de mi desapareció, dejando solamente a aquel muchacho de tez morena que estaba enfrente de mí.

* * *

Por fin termine, después de que me tomo no-se-que-cuantos-días, pero al fin termine el capítulo. Bueno ustedes dejen sus comentarios, lo que ustedes quieran.

Para aquellos que les gusta mucho el** ICHIRUKI** en el próximo capítulo pondré mucho pero mucho** ICHIRUKI**. Además les recomiendo que lean "Look at Me", les aseguro que les gustara.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Sospechas

**Conociendo a la prima Alexis**

Bueno aquí como se los prometí otro capítulo más de historia, por cierto muchas por sus comentarios. Espero que disfruten mucho de mi historia y también de mi otra historia** "Look at Me"**

Disfruten de la lectura ;D

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Sospechas**

Normal's Pov:

Silencio. Solamente el silencio reinaba alrededor de Chad y Alexis mientras que sus miradas estaban completamente fijas en uno con el otro; sorpresa, alegría y duda estaban mezcladas entre la miradas de los dos. Una sonrisa de alegría se le formo a la morenita mientras que sus mejillas se le aparecieron un leve rubor, su mirada tenía un brillo que nadie ni siquiera el más inteligente podía describir en ese momento, pero a excepción de ella y también de Chad.

– Chad ¿Eres tú? – casi grito de la emoción Alexis mientras que Ichigo, Rukia, sus amigos y eso también incluyendo al moreno la miraron con sorpresa.

– ¿Disculpa pero tú quién eres? – pregunto confundido Chad, mientras que la chica aun sonreía con alegría.

– Soy yo Chad, Alexis. – contesto aún más emocionada la morenita, pero al ver que el grandulón no entendía nada en ese momento puso una mirada seria mientras se cruzó de brazos. – ¿Otra vez se te olvido poner el despertador, Sado? – al mencionar eso todos los chicos se le quedaron vieron raro, mientras que Chad abrió de par en par sus ojos al escuchar lo que dijo la morenita.

– Alexis. ¿Eres tu Alexis? – Chad miro con incredulidad a la joven mientras que ella asentía.

– La misma. – respondió con orgullo Alexis mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja, antes que ambos morenos iban a hablar un cierto shinigami de cabello naranja interrumpió en ese momento.

– No te reconocí, por tu cabello. – respondió en un tono de asombro y de emoción el moreno, haciendo que la joven soltara una leve risa.

– Esperen un momento. – Ichigo se puso en medio de Chad y de Alexis mientras que sus amigos y ellos lo miraron confundidos. – Alexis ¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí? Y Chad ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Alexis? – pregunto entre algo confundido y molesto el pelinaranja.

– Ah, sobre de eso Ichigo. Bueno… etto… Chad y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeños. – respondió Alexis algo nerviosa mientras se rascaba su nuca.

– Así es. – asintió Chad mientras miraba a Alexis. – Por cierto Alexis, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en Karakura? – pregunto confundido el grandulón.

– Yo también te iba a preguntar lo mismo Chad. – respondió Alexis en un tono emocionado. – Y bueno respecto a mí, tuvimos una huelga en el colegio donde estoy estudiando y… umm… decidi venir a visitar a mi tío y a mis primos. – agrego la joven mientras le dedica una sonrisa tímida a su viejo amigo de la infancia.

– Ya veo. – Chad miro a su vieja amiga con alegría y a la vez con un poco de nostalgia.

– ¿Y tú Chad? ¿Qué haces aquí en Karakura? – pregunto con curiosidad la morenita.

– Bueno después de graduarme de la secundaria y recibí una beca, decidi estudiar aquí la preparatoria en Karakura. – respondió con tranquilidad el muchacho mientras que Alexis lo miró con un brillo en los ojos y además con una sonrisa sonriente.

– ¿Siempre recibiste la beca Sado? – el muchacho asintió mientras que tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. – Felicidades Sado, yo sabía que recibirías esa beca… ya que te la merecías por tus esfuerzos en tus estudios. – la chica le sonrió a un más mientras que Chad solamente le sonreía cariñosamente, cosa que a Ichigo, Rukia y compañía les sorprendió ver a su amigo de esa manera.

– Gracias Alexis. – agradeció el moreno a su vieja amiga.

– Veo que aun te siguen ignorando Ichigo. – comento burlonamente la pequeña shinigami al shinigami sustituto.

– Cállate enana. – gruño molesto Ichigo mientras que el pobre recibió un fuerte codazo en su costilla derecha.

– ¿A QUIÉN LE DICES ENANA? – grito furiosa Rukia mientras miraba al joven de cabellos naranjas retorciéndose del dolor.

– MALDITA ENANA, A QUIEN MÁS SE LO DIGO SI TU ERES LA ÚNICA ENANA A… o esperen no eres la única enana después de todo Rukia, ya que hay otra enana aquí. – grave error Ichigo, grave error; al escuchar el comentario Rukia y Alexis lo golpearon en ese momento en diferentes partes del cuerpo. La morenita lo golpeo por detrás de la espalda mientras que la pequeña shinigami lo golpeo justamente en el mentón.

– ¿A QUIEN LE DICES ENANA, MALDITA FRESA/ICHIGO? – dijeron al unísono las dos muchachas muy molestas mientras que el grupo de amigos se les habían colgado una gotita de sudor de sus cabezas.

– **Maldita Rukia y Alexis me las pagaran por esto.** – pensó dolorosamente el shinigami sustituto mientras se incorporaba después del dolor.

– Hiroshima-san, Kuchiki-san. – Orihime al ver la reacción de ambas chicas se preocupó por las condiciones de Ichigo.

–Veo que aun sigues siendo la misma Alexis. – en ese momento Alexis se giró a ver a Chad mientras que un gran sonrojo de vergüenza se le cruzo por sus mejillas.

– Aun sigo sin entender ¿Cómo es que se conocen asi como asi? – grito ya algo desesperado un cierto chico pelinaranja mientras miraba algo irritada a ambos morenos.

– Umm… bueno es una historia larga primo Ichigo. – respondió Alexis nerviosa.

– ¿Alexis por qué le dijiste a Ichigo, primo? – pregunto Chad algo confundido.

– Umm… bueno… es que… – la pobre no sabía que decir en ese momento, el moreno al ver lo que le pasaba a su amiga solamente la miro con cariño para después sonreírle cálidamente.

– No importa Alexis otro día me lo puedes decir. – la joven lo miro con incredulidad mientras que un gran sonrojo decoro su morena cara, al ver ella la mirada oculta de Chad; Alexis sabia con exactitud lo que estaba diciendo su amigo, mientras que ella asentía.

– Bien ¿Qué les parece si ya nos al cine? – pregunto Tatsuki ya algo aburrida mientras que todos asentían con emoción.

– ¿Y luego podemos ir al "Grill & Sushi"? – pregunto inocentemente Inoue a sus amigos, mientras que ellos asintieron.

– ¿Qué película vamos a ver Ichigo? – pregunto Alexis a su primo mientras que él la miraba con algo burla.

– Bueno nosotros vamos a ver una película de terror. – Ichigo miro a su prima mientras que a ella se le notaba un brillo en los ojos de la emoción, mientras que el pobre shinigami sustituto la miraba con miedo.

– ¿Enserio? ¡Fantástico! – chillo con alegría la morenita mientras espantaba al pobre de su primo.

– O-oye no es para tanto Alexis… – hizo una pequeña mientras ponía su semblante serio y a la confundido. – Espera un momento, Alexis pensé que a ti te espantaban las películas de terror. – dijo algo confundido el chico.

– Eso quedo en el pasado Ichigo. – la chica lo miro de forma orgullo y además retadora. – Es más ahora a mí me agradan mucho ver esa clases de películas. – dijo muy emocionada la morenita.

– Pues que lastima. – al mencionar eso, Alexis miro confundida mientras observaba a su primo esbozar una sonrisa burlona. – Ya que por tu estatura, los tipos que nos vendarán los boletos no te dejarán pasar porque… pensaran que eres que eres una niña de 13 años. – comento burlonamente Ichigo a su prima mientras que ella lo miro con malicia, en ese momento Alexis lo golpeo tan fuerte en la boca del estómago haciendo que al pobre chico se le escapara todo el aire.

– Mejor cállate primito, porque yo tengo un as bajo la manga. – dijo con algo de frialdad y molestia la chica, sin importarle las condiciones que había dejado a su primo.

– _Pequeña demonio… no era para tanto…_ – pensó Ichigo mientras se levantaba un poco con dificultad.

Una vez que todos llegaron al cine todos compraron sus boletos para ver la película "EL EXORCISTA". Keigo, Orihime y Mizuiro estaban nerviosos por aquella película, mientras que Ichigo, Alexis y Tatsuki estaban emocionados; y al último Rukia, Ishida y Chad estaban tan tranquilos, bueno pero si escucháramos los pensamientos del Quincy este estaba muerto del miedo **(N/A: Quien no, si esta película está bien fea TˆT, y además porque Ishida ya vio el avance de la peli por eso tiene miedo XD)**. Lo primero que hicieron el grupo de amigos junto con Alexis fueron ir comprando las palomitas, los refrescos, los nachos, las golosinas, etc…, luego de que terminaron de comprar casi toda la dulcería se fueron directamente a la sala para ver la función. Los amigos y Alexis se fueron hasta la última fila mientras que tomaban sus asientos; Keigo se sentó a un lado de una pareja, Tatsuki a un lado de Keigo, seguido por Mizuiro, después Orihime, Ishida a un lado de ella, seguido por el IchiRuki, Alexis a un lado de la pareja y finalmente Chad que estaba a un ladito de la morenita. **(N/A: Lo sé soy muy mala describiendo los lugares de este grupo asi que se los dejare fáciles; la pareja desconocida, Keigo, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Orihime, Ishida, IchiRuki, Alexis y Chad)**. Una vez que se apagaron las luces de la sala, algunos jóvenes de las siguientes filas comenzaron a gritar de la emoción y simplemente lloraban del miedo; después de ver tanto comerciales y avances de otras películas que siempre te dejan dormido, finalmente la película comenzó. Después de 20 o 25 minutos la sala se llenó de gritos y lloriqueos; Keigo casi sufrió un desmayo después de ver una de las escenas que lo dejo con los pelos de punta, Tatsuki aunque trato de mostrar de que la película no le daba miedo ella comenzó a temblar mientras que las lágrimas le salían de los ojos, Mizuiro estaba tan pegado al celular mientras que tenía puesto unos audífonos en sus orejas y escuchando fuertemente algo de música con el fin de no ver o escuchar las macabras escenas, Orihime tenía su rostro tapado con sus manos mientras que Ishida la abrazaba protectoramente –bueno aunque él también estaba muerto de miedo, ya que tenía cerrado sus ojos–, Rukia estaba abrazada de Ichigo mientras que ella mantenía su rostro oculto en pecho del pelinaranja; mientras que él miro con algo de pena y a la vez con cariño a su shinigami que no le importa la espantosa película, Alexis… bueno la pobre se quedó dormida ya que venía cansada del viaje y por el ultimo Chad casi podía sentir un ataque de nervios pero luego sintió algo cálido en su brazo derecho, el joven moreno se distrajo de la película para luego ver lo que tenía en su brazo; era Alexis quien tenía su cabeza recargada en el brazo del moreno, en ese momento Chad sintió una paz y tranquilidad que ni siquiera con los gritos de las personas o de la película lo sacaban de su burbuja. Una vez que la película finalizo todos los espectadores se fueron caminando o mejor dicho corriendo de la sala, mientras que nuestro grupo de héroes, los otros amigos y Alexis se habían quedado en su lugar. Keigo no podía levantarse de su lugar por el miedo que le había dado, Tatsuki se abrazó por si misma mientras que la pobre temblaba del miedo, Mizuiro aún seguía con el mugroso teléfono, Orihime estaba echándole aire al pobre y desmayado de Ishida con un abanico –que por supuesto quien sabe de dónde lo saco–, Rukia estaba tan abrazada de Ichigo que se rehusó a no soltarlo para nada **(N/A: Quien no, hasta yo lo abrazaría de esa manera sin dejarlo ir. Y claro la pobre está asustada por la peli)** y finalmente Chad aún seguía viendo a Alexis aun dormida que ni siquiera quería levantarla. Ya después de unos segundos el grupo se levantó de sus asientos pero claro el IchiRuki aún seguían bien abrazaditos y bueno Chad como buen amigo que es y en especial con la morenita (Alexis) la ayudo a bajar de las escaleras ya que ella aún seguía un poco somnolienta.

– Que horror… fue esa película… – chillo de miedo Keigo haciendo espantar a la mayoría de sus amigos.

– ¡Cállate Keigo! ¡Si vuelve a gritar de esa forma, me veré obligada a estamparte contra la pared! – grito furiosa Tatsuki, más bien yo diría que grito del miedo que le dio Keigo.

– Mmnn… voy a tener pesadillas con esta película. – gimió de desesperación Rukia mientras se aferraba más al shinigami sustituto. – Y todo esto es por tu culpa Ichigo. – se quejó la pequeña shinigami.

– ¿Mi culpa? Yo no te obligue a que vieras esta película, es más, yo te dije desde un principio que esta película daría miedo. – se defendió Ichigo hacia la pequeña shinigami, pero al verla en ese estado no pudo enojarse con ella. – Lo siento Rukia, pero en parte si fue mi culpa… debí haberte sacado después de que comenzaran con la escena de… – no pudo terminar el pelinaranja porque la menor de los Kuchiki lo interrumpió.

– ¡Cállate no te atrevas a mencionar esa parte! – grito de miedo Rukia mientras se cubría las orejas para evitar que hablaran más de la película.

– Pues la verdad a mí no me dio nada de miedo. – menciono burlonamente Mizuiro, aunque ya sabemos la razón.

– Tu ni siquiera opines Mizuiro, ambos sabemos que siempre estuviste con tu celular; es más, apuesto que tenías puestos esos audífonos para evitar escuchar la película. – comento Ichigo mientras miraba a su amigo con molestia.

– Rayos ya me descubrió. – pensó en ese momento el mujeriego mientras se le colgaba una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

– Hiroshima-san ¿A ti te dio miedo la película? – pregunto inocentemente Orihime.

– La verdad Orihime es que… me quede dormida cuando pasaron la escena donde la niña juega a la ouija. – comento apenada Alexis mientras que todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de WHAT.

– ¿Cómo es eso de que te quedaste dormida Alexis? – pregunto furioso el Kurosaki a su prima.

– Pues simplemente cerrando los ojos, dah. – dijo burlonamente la morenita mientras que el grupo de amigos de Ichigo comenzaron a reír, eso incluyendo a Chad.

– Eso ya lo sé, es obvio que tuviste que cerrar los ojos mensa. – gruño con molestia Ichigo al ignorar la burla de Alexis.

– ¿Entonces para que preguntas primo? – volvió a decir burlonamente Alexis.

– Solamente contéstame ¿Por qué haces que gaste mi dinero si ibas a terminar durmiéndote en plena película? – ahora si grito irritado el pelinaranja, mientras que él recibía miradas asesinas de parte de Rukia, Keigo y Chad… ¿Esperen también Chad?

– Bueno yo no tengo el problema de que me hayan levantado a las cuatro de la mañana para tomar el primer vuelo a Karakura, una hora después del despegue nos tomó por sorpresa una tormenta; que por supuesto no pude dormir por tanto grito de mujeres desesperadas pensando que iban a morir siendo solteras y no-sé-que-tanto-rollo. – comenzó a ponerse hasta el límite del colapso la pobre mexicana sin aun darse un respiro, por andar relatando su viaje a su primo. – Ah!, no olvidemos de cuando por fin el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto tuve que esperar a que llegara mi equipaje, luego unos sujetos me avisaron que perdieron mis maletas que por cierto tuve que esperar 3 horas para que por fin las hallaran, después de eso tome un taxi y el tipejo mal educado del taxista intento pasarse de listo de que tenía que cobrarle 1,200 yenes por llevarme hasta tu casa Ichigo; y por supuesto en vez de darle esos 1,200 yenes decidi irme en otro taxi y ahora ya sabes esa razón por la cual me quede dormida en plena película I-chi-go. – ya cuando por fin termino de relatar toda la historia, la joven tomo una gran bocanada de aire. Mientras que Ichigo, Rukia, Chad y compañía la miraban con sorpresa.

– Ichigo será mejor que te disculpes con Hiroshima-chan. – Ishida fue el primero en hablar después de un largo silencio.

– Oye yo no tengo la culpa de que la chaparra tenga la mala suerte . – dijo Ichigo enojado, pero en ese momento un aura negra, fría y asesina se le apareció detrás de él haciendo que el pobre pelinaranja tragara grueso. – No me digan que ella está detrás de mí. – todos asintieron mientras compadecían al pobre shinigami sustituto.

– ¿A quién le dices chaparra de la mala suerte? – pregunto con una voz de ultratumba la morenita mientras que todo el grupo temblaron del miedo.

– Ichigo será mejor que te disculpes con ella. – comento Mizuiro mientras se ocultaba detrás de Rukia.

– No quiero admitir esto pero… el Quincy y el mujeriego tienen razón. – pensó Ichigo mientras se volteaba a ver a su prima, quien por cierto al pobre pelinaranja casi se le va el alma del susto cuando vio la mirada asesina, fría y tenebrosa de la morenita. Trago grueso y después dijo lo siguiente. – L-lo siento… A-Alexis.

– Te perdono, es más, también discúlpame por haberte gritado Ichigo. Últimamente no he dormido bien y estoy un poco cansada por el viaje. – se disculpó la joven mientras que ella comenzó a llorar lágrimas de cocodrilos, que por cierto Rukia y Orihime se sintieron mal por ver a la morenita llorando.

– No llores Alexis, sé que Ichigo es un idiota pero no llores. – cuando Rukia dijo eso a Ichigo se le subió el enojo y además ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia con el acto que estaba haciendo su "querida" prima.

– _Maldita Alexis no además me pones en vergüenza, sino que también estas poniendo a mis amigos en mi contra._ – pensó con enojo el shinigami sustituto mientras que ya se le hacía un tic en uno de sus ojos.

– Hi-Hiroshima-san ¿Qué te parece si te invitamos a comer al "Grill & Sushi"? – pregunto inocentemente Orihime a Alexis mientras que ella se secaba sus lágrimas de cocodrilo.

– Eh?, pero si acabamos de comer Orihime. – respondió con inocencia la morenita a la pelinarnaja.

– Es cierto Orihime, es más, que tal si esperamos a que se nos baje un poco la comida. – insistió Rukia a su amiga mientras que por parte de Orihime ella asintió.

– ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué te parece si te mostramos la ciudad Hiroshima-san? – pregunto emocionada Orihime.

– Bueno… es que… no quiero interrumpir su salida de amigos, así que… – antes de que la morenita siguiera hablando Keigo interrumpió.

– Inoue-san tiene razón, Hiroshima-san. Es más te aseguro que te divertirás con nosotros.

– Umm… enserio chicos les agradezco mucho su invitación pero… – y otra vez interrumpieron a la joven.

– Chicos, debemos respetar la decisión de Hiroshima. – dijo Ishida en un tono tranquilo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

– Aww, yo quería enseñarle la ciudad a Hiroshima-san. – hizo un puchero Keigo mientras inflaba sus mejillas como niño chiquito.

– ¿Qué les parece si mañana me enseñan la ciudad chicos? – pregunto con ánimos Alexis mientras que levanto enseguida los ánimos de Rukia, Orihime y Keigo.

– Me parece una excelente idea Hiroshima-san. – respondió Orihime mientras que su rostro se iluminaba.

– Bueno entonces ya está decidido mañana a las 12:00 p.m. nos reuniremos en donde nos vimos. – comento Tatsuki en un tono de ánimo, cosa que a todos se quedaron bastante sorprendidos.

– Ok, nos vemos luego. – antes de que la morenita se fuera una voz la detuvo en seco.

– Espera ahí Alexis. – era Ichigo quien la había detenido. – No voy a permitir que tú te vayas sola. – al mencionar eso los amigos e incluso Rukia se quedaron asombrados por la reacción del pelinaranja.

– Se cuidarme sola Ichigo. – comento tranquilamente Alexis a su primo.

– No me importa si te sepas cuidar sola Alexis, simplemente no voy a dejar que te vayas sola a casa y punto final. – Ichigo miro a su prima con seriedad mientras que ella lo miraba con algo de cansancio y molestia.

– Yo iré con ella Ichigo. – en ese momento ambos chicos miraron al dueño de aquella voz que había mencionado eso y era…

– ¿Chad? – todos se quedaron anonados por lo que había dicho el moreno.

– Yo iré con Alexis a dejarla en su casa. – agrego Chad mientras miraba a Alexis como "¿Te puedo acompañar?, en cambio ella lo miro con confianza mientras que asentía.

– ¿A su casa? Más bien en la mía. – pensó Ichigo mientras ponía con una de molestia.

– Bueno yo ya me voy, nos vemos mañana chicos. – se despidió Alexis junto Chad mientras que el grupo de amigos de Ichigo se despedían de ella.

– Aww… yo quería que Hiroshima-san nos acompañara. – se quejó Keigo mientras hacia un puchero.

– No se les hace raro. – hablo Tatsuki mientras miraba al par de morenos perderse entre la gente.

– ¿Raro en que Tatsuki? – pregunto Orihime confundida.

– Bueno en que Chad se ofreció a acompañar a Alexis. – respondió con extrañeza la karateka.

– Bueno Alexis dijo que ellos se conocían de niños. – comento Rukia. – ¿Por qué dices que eso es raro? – pregunto confusa la pequeña shinigami.

– Pues que es la primera vez que veo a Chad ofreciéndose para acompañar a alguien. – agrego Tatsuki.

– Tienes razón Tatsuki, es más, también es la primera vez que veo a Chad sonreír de esa manera. – comento Mizuiro.

– Oigan ustedes creen que ellos dos… – algo iba a comentar Rukia pero luego ella callo debido a que un aura negra y densa rodeo a Ichigo mientras que tenía su ceño fruncido al extremo. – Y este que le pasa. – pensó la shinigami confundida y a la vez preocupada.

– ¿Qué ellos dos que, Kuchiki-san? – pregunto inocentemente Orihime.

– Umm… na-nada Orihime. – dijo nerviosamente la menor del clan de los Kuchiki. – Sera mejor que no diga nada que tal vez Chad y Alexis eran algo más… como decirlo… más que amigos. No quiero meter en problemas a ellos dos con Ichigo.

– _Alexis más te vale que cuando Rukia y yo regresemos a casa me tienes que explicarme todo ese comportamiento._ – pensó el pelinaranja mientras soltaba un leve gruñido de enojo, que por supuesto fue escuchado por Ishida y Rukia.

– _¿Qué estará pensando Ichigo?_ – pensó Rukia preocupada por su nakama. – Ichigo ¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupada Rukia mientras que al shinigami sustituto reacciono inmediatamente.

– Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas Rukia? – respondió Ichigo a la pequeña shinigami.

– No, por nada. – comento la menor de los Kuchiki mientras desviaba su mirada hacia otra parte, pero la mirada de Ichigo aun la tenía fija en ella. – Por todos los cielos Ichigo deja de mirarme. – pensó nerviosa Rukia mientras que un leve rubor le decoraba sus mejillas.

– _Enana… ¿Por qué cada vez que te veo… me siento como un idiota?_ – pensó Ichigo mientras desviaba su mirada pero sabía perfectamente que no podía evitar de ver a la shinigami. – _Me pregunto que estará haciendo la mocosa de Alexis._ – pensó nuevamente mientras frunció levemente su ceño mientras que su mirada tenía algo de preocupación por su prima.

* * *

¡Yeaaaaaaaah! Termine, por fin termine el capítulo… ¿Qué les pareció? Opinen por fa, acepto cualquier crítica o comentario buenos o malos; en fin también acepto bakudos, kiduos, bankais y otras técnicas más.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	4. Capítulo 4: Momentos

**Conociendo a la prima Alexis**

Ok aquí con otro capítulo más de la historia, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. No tengo nada más que decirles o informarles… o a quien engaño. En este capítulo solamente aparecerán Chad y Alexis.

**ADVERTENCIA: BLEACH no me pertenece, sino a KUBO TITE-SENSEI. Si fuera mío ya habría boda con el ICHIRUKI.**

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Momentos**

Normal's Pov:

Una vez que Alexis se retiró y acompañada por Chad no dijeron palabra alguna, ella miro de reojo a su viejo amigo de la infancia mientras que se sintió nerviosa y a la vez alegre de estar acompañada por el moreno. Chad miro de reojo a Alexis quien tenía la mirada fija en el camino, él comenzó a sentirse extraño y a la vez lleno de paz cuando estaba con la morenita. Ambos comenzaron a recordar a aquellos días cuando eran niños, una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la joven chica mientras que ella podía sentir la mirada de Chad sobre de ella. En ese momento uno de los dos intentaba abrir una cómoda conversación pero simplemente ellos callaban por dos razones; 1.) Estaban bastante nerviosos y no sabían por dónde comenzar. Y 2.) Si algunos de ellos metían la pata no se lo perdonarían, es más, arruinarían la conversación. En ese instante ambos hablaron.

– Chad/Alexis. – se miraron mientras se decían uno al otro sus nombres, cosa que a ambos morenos les causo gracia. – Tu primero. – volvieron a decirse al unísono. – Bueno yo. – no sabían que hacer en ese momento, más que reír de esa incomoda y a la vez divertida situación.

– Primero tu Alexis. – insistió Chad, mientras observaba a su amiga ponerse algo nerviosa

– No primero tú, quiero saber lo que has hecho… bueno… tu sabes… – Alexis se sintió nerviosa y con algo de miedo, miro a Chad con algo de nostalgia y a la vez con tranquilidad.

– Bueno… lo primero que hice fue estudiar y ganarme la beca, una vez que la conseguí decidí estudiar aquí en Japón… tu sabes que tengo raíces japonesas. – Chad miro a la morenita mientras que ella asentía. – Y dime ¿Qué hiciste todo este tiempo?

– Igual que tú, estudiar… Chad ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – la morenita le pregunto a su viejo amigo de la infancia mientras que el asentía. – ¿Por qué… no me tienes rencor?, digo rompí una promesa contigo… y una grande. – Chad dejo escapar un suspiro de decepción y después dijo.

– Para que tener rencor contra a ti Alexis… en un principio si estaba molesto cuando me dijeron que te habías cambiado de escuela, estaba bastante furioso y a la vez triste de que mi mejor amiga se fuera a otra escuela. – en ese momento Alexis sintió una punzada en el corazón al escuchar lo que estaba diciendo su viejo amigo. – Pero luego una de tus primas me conto la verdad del porque te cambiaste de la escuela. – Chad miro a Alexis con algo tristeza pero ella lo miro en shock.

– Chad… yo… – no sabía que decir en ese momento Alexis, al recordar aquel recuerdo de su pasado cuando era pequeña la hizo callar en ese instante.

– Por cierto Alexis… – hablo Chad mientras miraba a su vieja amiga de la infancia con algo de duda y a la vez de curiosidad mientras que ella con tranquilidad. – El Ichigo que siempre estuviste hablando desde que éramos pequeños… ¿es el mismo Ichigo que conozco como amigo? – pregunto curioso el moreno mientras que Alexis le sonreía juguetonamente.

– Si… Ichigo es el mismo Ichigo de que yo siempre hablaba de niña. – respondió con sinceridad. – ¿Dime como conociste a mi primo Chad? – pregunto con curiosidad la morenita.

– Después de graduarme de la secundaria y de venirme para acá a estudiar… tuve algunos problemas con algunas personas… – Alexis sintió un dolor en el pecho y un amargo sabor en su boca cuando escucho el relato de Chad. – Un día vi a Ichigo en problemas con una pandilla, al principio creí que no era de mi incumbencia meterme en los asuntos de las otras personas… pero… luego me acorde de las palabras de mi abuelo y bueno también de… ti. – cuando menciono eso, la morenita lo miro con sorpresa y a la vez con alegría, mientras que un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas del moreno grandulón.

– ¿Qué paso en ese entonces con mi primo? – pregunto nerviosa y a la vez preocupada Alexis.

– Luego de que aquellos sujetos se estaban pasando con los golpes, dos de ellos detuvieron a tu primo y… uno de ellos tomo un block para golpearlo en la cabeza. – en ese momento a Alexis sintió que se le revolvió el estómago mientras que su corazón se oprimía cada vez en su pecho. – Pero luego allí yo interferí, defendí a Ichigo mientras que yo recibía los golpes de esos sujetos. – la joven morenita miro a su amigo con incredulidad y a la vez llena de preocupación.

– ¿Pero ambos estuvieron bien? ¿No les hicieron más daño esos sujetos Chad? – pregunto asustada y preocupada Alexis mientras que ella tomo con ambas manos la enorme mano de Chad. Cosa que a él le agrado y a la vez lo dejo sorprendido por aquel toque de su amiga.

– No, tuvimos suerte en ese entonces Alexis. – cuando menciono eso, la morenita dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio pero aún seguía sin soltarle la mano de su amigo.

– Yukata… me alegro de que ustedes dos no hayan salido heridos… – Alexis miro a Chad con una calidez en su mirada cosa que le agrado al grandulón, pero en ese momento la mirada de la chica fue cambiando a una seria y molesta. Que por cierto Chad sabía perfectamente esa mirada de su amiga. – ¡Pero como se le ocurre al idiota de mi primo en meterse en problemas! ¡Ya verá cuando regrese a casa! ¡Y tu Chad espero que tú no te hayas peleado con esos sujetos que mencionaste! – grito molesta la morenita sin importar las miradas de la bola de chismosos de las personas.

– En primer lugar no me pelee y segundo… no le digas a Ichigo que te conté sobre de aquella pelea. – la joven al ver la mirada de tranquilidad y además un poco de culpabilidad del moreno se tranquilizó.

– Lo siento por gritar de esa manera Chad. – se disculpó la morenita. – Veras desde que Ichigo y yo éramos pequeños siempre nos protegíamos uno del otro… y pues… contigo… comencé a recordar como siempre me protegías de aquellos brabucones de la primaria. La verdad Chad es que… no quiero que tu ni Ichigo salgan lastimados. – confeso Alexis mientras observaba la mano de su amigo junto con las suyas, en ese momento Chad abrió de par en par sus ojos al escuchar lo que había dicho su amiga. – Lo que trato de decir es que Ichigo es mi primo… y bueno tú fuiste y siempre serás mi primer mejor amigo Chad.

– Gracias por eso Alexis. – menciono el grandulón a su amiga. – Tú… también siempre serás mi primera y mejor amiga. – Chad le dedico una sonrisa llena de calidez a la morenita mientras que ella le sonreía de vuelta.

Cuando ambos morenos llegaron a la residencia Kurosaki se despidieron, Alexis antes de entrar a la casa le dedico a Chad una sonrisa sincera y cálida cosa que al moreno grandulón le agrado. La morenita al entrar a la casa dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los dejo en la entrada, la joven se fue caminando hasta su habitación mientras que ella aún mantenía aquella sonrisa de alegría en su rostro. Una vez que llego a su habitación Alexis se recostó bocabajo mientras que miraba perdidamente las fotografías que se encontraban en el escritorio. La morenita se levantó perezosamente mientras se dirigía al armario, de allí saco de una de las maletas un álbum de fotografías, se dirigió nuevamente hacia su cama para después sentarse sobre de esta. La joven chica comenzó a hojear las páginas del álbum mientras miraba con nostalgia y a la vez con alegría las fotografías. En una de las paginas se detuvo cuando vio una de la fotos que aparecía en está. Era ella misma cuando tenía alrededor de uno años de edad mientras que ella abrazaba amigablemente a un niño de uno años de edad, ambos niños usaban su uniforme de primaria.

– Quién hubiera que nos reencontraríamos otra vez. – se dijo así misma Alexis. – Cuatro años… esos cuatro años sí que fueron una tortura y a la vez una alegría… pero más… un vacío en mi corazón… – en ese momento el ringtone del iPhone de la morena la saco de sus pensamientos. – Bueno...

– Hola Alexis, ¿Ya llegaste a Karakura? – pregunto la voz de un muchacho al otro lado de la llamada.

– Sip… – respondió Alexis en un tono aburrido.

– Dime ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto el muchacho.

– Algo cansada pero bien… ¿Dime como están las cosas allá? – pregunto tranquila la joven.

– Pues los chicos te extrañan morenita… dicen que sin ti sus vidas están hasta el tope de la aburrición. – respondió el muchacho en un tono nostálgico. – Dime ¿Cuándo regresaras?, ¿Cuándo nos visitaras?, ¿Ya cambiaste de idea de disfrutar estas largas vacaciones sin escuela? – pregunto el chico.

– Roger… ya te lo dije a ti y a los chicos, no regresare allá. Los podré visitar en navidad y con respecto a eso de esas largas vacaciones que por culpa de huelga de los profesores y de la escuela prefiero terminar la preparatoria. – explico Alexis mientras escuchaba al otro lado de la línea un suspiro de rendición de su amigo.

– Bueno ya que… pero… ¿Estas segura de todo esto? – pregunto el muchacho.

– Si… es más… tú y los chicos saben lo de mi situación. – respondió la morenita en un tono tranquilo pero inseguro. – Yo no quiero que "él" me arruine más mi vida. Y tu bien lo sabes Roger porque hago esto.

– Lo sé… bueno pero me alegra de que estés con bien morenita, a todos nos alegró de que hayas tomado esta decisión. – Alexis no pudo evitar de sonreír al escuchar aquellas palabras de sus amigos.

– Gracias Roger… gracias a ti y el apoyo de los chicos me sacaron un peso de encima. – dijo la morenita en un tono alegre y cariñoso. – Oye me harías un gran favor…

– Todo lo que mi linda morenita desea lo cumpliré sin importar el costo. – la chica al igual que Roger dejaron escapar una risa leve.

– Quiero que tú y los chicos me hagan saber todo lo que "él" está haciendo. – respondió la joven en un tono serio pero tranquilo.

– Pues déjame decirte que "él" no está muy contento que digamos… un amigo de mi padre le acaba de informar que está sumamente molesto e incluso llego a amenazar a todo el personal y a sus empresarios que sí tuvieron algo que ver con tu partida no se los iba a perdonar. – cuando Roger le menciono eso a Alexis, la pobre chica sintió un malestar en la boca del estómago mientras que un sentimiento de preocupación y tristeza la invadió.

– No puede ser… ¿Hasta dónde se ha metido ese sujeto Roger? – comento la chica en un tono de molestia.

– Pues no lo sé Ale, pero en este momento te sugiero que no salgas por ningún motivo de Japón. – le respondió en un tono serio Roger a su amiga.

– Ya lo tenía pensado desde un principio Roger… desde que decidí abandonar los Estados Unidos me siento más aliviada que nunca. – comento Alexis en un tono tranquilo y seguro y a la vez cariñoso.

– Bueno ya me tengo que ir… si los chicos se enteran de que me comunique contigo de aseguro que harán un escándalo de que quieren saber todo lo que has estado haciendo. – respondió el muchacho en un tono medio molesto y a la vez cansado, cosa que a la chica le causo gracia.

– Ay Roger, tu nunca cambiaras. – comento la morenita en un tono divertido.

– ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Cada vez que tengo ganas de hablar esos molestos y pesados de nuestros amigos parecen hasta que tienen radar un radar. – dijo en un tono de exageración.

– Bueno ya pero no te enojes con ellos, además sé que todo ustedes están preocupados por lo que estoy pasando en estos momentos. – dijo calmadamente la joven morenita.

– Si… cuídate mucho morenita, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos… siempre estaremos al pendiente de ti Ale. – comento el Roger.

– Si… adiós Roger, salúdame a los chicos. – respondió Alexis en un tono cariñoso.

– Ni creas que lo hare. – dijo el muchacho en un tono irritado.

– Jajajaja, adiós y cuídate Roger. – fue lo único que menciono Alexis antes de colgarle a su amigo, que él en respuesta le dijo "tú más". – Chicos… no saben cuánto los extraño… en especial su compañía. – dijo en un tono nostálgico la morenita mientras observaba el álbum de fotos que mostraban las siguientes fotografías de ella junto con un grupo enorme de muchachos.

Poco a poco Alexis se fue quedando dormida mientras abrazaba protectoramente el álbum de fotos, la vista de la joven cada vez se fue cerrando mientras observaba borrosa y cansadamente el cielo azul de la tarde. Pero antes de que ella cayera dormida pudo ver a un muchacho junto con una chica que se parecía tanto a su primo y su novia vestidos en unos trajes extraños. Finalmente la morenita cayó profundamente dormida.

* * *

Termine finalmente termine el capítulo, sé que sonó bastante cursi y tonto pero bueno que se le puede hacer. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Horrible, desastroso, aburrido, pasable, interesante, brillante, excelente? Ustedes tienen la opinión.

FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD ˆ-ˆ

No se les olvide comentar.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	5. Capítulo 5: Un Nuevo Enemigo

**Conociendo a la prima Alexis**

Oki doki una vez más les agradezco por sus comentarios, me alegro de que les estén gustando esta historia. En fin para comenzar este capítulo será el momento ICHIRUKI, sé que han esperado tanto tiempo en que yo ponga un momento largo ICHIRUKI y helo aquí tal como me lo pidieron, espero que les gusten.

ADVERTENCIA: Los PERSONAJES de BLEACH no me pertenecen sino al verdadero dueño KUBO TITE-SENSEI, quien por cierto ya está tardando mucho para publicar el beso de ICHIGO y de RUKIA ¬_¬#.

En fin disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Un Nuevo Enemigo

Normal's Pov:

Después de que Chad y Alexis se fueran, el grupo de amigos decidió ir a caminar por el centro comercial para matar el aburrimiento. Todos los chicos estuvieron hablando de la nueva chica y eso también de Chad, hasta todos tuvieron la curiosidad de que relación tenía el grandulón y la morenita que nunca dejaron de mirarse ni por un segundo; cosa que a Ichigo comenzó a molestarle. Claramente a Ichigo nunca le ha gustado que ningún muchacho se les acercara a sus hermanas, a Alexis o en especial a Rukia. Y hablando de ella el pelinaranja no la dejaba de mirar ni por un segundo, desde que ella había regresado a él y además de entregarle sus poderes por tercera vez, ellos dos ahora estaban aún más unidos de lo que estaban antes.

Ichigo al mirar a Rukia sonriente y llena de felicidad sintió en ese momento algo cálido dentro de sí mismo que le hacía sentir tan bien y lleno de paz. Aquellos largos y tortuosos 17 meses sin la pequeña shinigami, Ichigo sentía que todo su mundo no tenía color más que un color gris y negro, sentía tristeza en su corazón, sentía que estaba muerto en vida, se sentía vacío, se sentía solitario y abandonado, sentía que sin Rukia a su lado no era nadie más que un completo extraño para el mismo… e incluso… hasta sentía que muy dentro de él llovía y que nada ni nadie podía detener esa llovizna de su destrozado y triste corazón.

Pero luego de esos 17 tristes y duros meses regreso aquella y única persona quien podía detener la lluvia de su corazón. Rukia era la única que lo podía sacar de aquella tristeza, gracias a ella su mundo comenzó a tornarse de un hermoso color lleno de vida y de luz, gracias a Rukia ya no se sentía tan solo ni tampoco un desconocido para él mismo, gracias a esa shinigami volvió a sonreír para todo el mundo. En ese momento en que Ichigo pensaba en todo eso, Rukia lo miro de reojo mientras observaba atentamente aquella sonrisa llena de vida y de calidez que tanto le fascinaba ver. Para ella, Ichigo es lo único motivo por el cual ella quería ver y visitar en Karakura. Rukia sabía perfectamente bien lo que le estaba pasando a ella, está enamorada del shinigami sustituto.

Si, la princesa de hielo y la shinigami mandona está profundamente enamorada de aquel idiota que la hizo sentir tan viva como un ser viviente, un ser humano. Desde aquel momento cuando ellos tuvieron que separarse así como así para Rukia fue como una puñalada al corazón, cuando ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos la pequeña shinigami tenía tantas cosas por decirle aquel muchacho de cabellos naranjas… pero… lamentablemente no fue así como ella pensó había callado en ese momento. Tantas cosas que tenía que decir las había arrojado a la basura. Pero ahora todo ya es diferente, después de 17 meses de soledad, tristeza y arrepentimiento todo volvió a hacer como era antes… bueno… y también de algunos cambios tanto para Rukia como para Ichigo.

En ese momento el celular de Rukia comenzó a sonar mientras que el emblema de shinigami de Ichigo comenzó a resonar, ambos sintieron al igual que sus amigos la presencia de un hueco, Ichigo y Rukia se miraron entre sí; ellos dos no se necesitaban palabras. Los amigos de ambos shinigamis los miraron mientras que ellos dos se transformaron, Ishida y Orihime se disculparon con sus amigos mientras que ellos les decían que no había problema. Una vez que el IchiRuki se transformaron en shinigamis desaparecieron en los ojos de sus compañeros cuando utilizaron sus shumpos (N/A: No sé cómo se si escribe, si alguno de ustedes lo sabe háganmelo saber por fa). Ichigo y Rukia saltaron rápidamente de edificio por edificio mientras que la presencia del hueco se hacía más y más notable y a la vez mucho más poderoso, cosa que al shinigami sustituto le agrado de luchar contra un hueco poderoso.

Una vez que pasaron por todas las casas y eso también incluyendo a la casa del pelinaranja, Ichigo y Rukia llegaron hasta las afueras de Karakura mientras observaban al monstruoso hueco. Aquel ser monstruoso era el triple de grande que un hueco de tamaño normal, su cuerpo lo tenía completamente escamoso como el de un reptil, tenía alrededor de 6 patas mientras que sus garras eran completamente largas y filosas como si fuera como las de un depredador, contaba con tres ojos mientras que estos eran de un color rojo carmesí, su hocico se le salían cuatro largos y temibles colmillos que les salían de la parte superior e inferior del hocico, en los costados del cuerpo del hueco tenía como unas especies de aletas de un pez extremadamente enormes y finalmente una enorme cola de un lagarto en su parte trasera.

– Vaya, vaya, vaya miren que me trajo el viento. – dijo el hueco con una voz para aquellos que la escucharan temblará del miedo, pero por supuesto para dos ciertos shinigamis ya estaban acostumbrados a esas clases de voces temibles. – Dos apetitosos shinigamis.

– Ichigo ten mucho cuidado… ese hueco se le conoce como "El Imitador". – respondió Rukia en un tono serio y tranquilo mientras que su mirada de frialdad y seriedad se fijaban en aquel hueco.

– ¿"El Imitador"? – pregunto confundido el pelinaranja mientras observaba con confusión a la pequeña shinigami.

– Se transforma en lo que él ve… e incluso puede llegarse a transformarse en nosotros, por ningún motivo bajes la guardia Ichigo. – respondió en un tono serio la Kuchiki mientras miraba con frialdad y seriedad a la extraña criatura.

– Tch, claro que no lo hare enana. – comento el shinigami sustituto en un tono seguro mientras sonreía con gusto.

– ¿Bien quién de ustedes dos dará inicio esta pelea? ¿La pequeña shinigami o el muchacho de cabello raro? – se preguntó burlonamente el hueco mientras recibía de parte de ambos shinigamis unas miradas asesinas en especial la de Ichigo.

– Mejor acabemos con él de una vez Rukia. – mencionó el shinigami sustituto con una irritada y molesta.

– Espera Ichigo. – grito la Kuchiki mientras trataba de detener a mayor de los Kurosaki después de que salió corriendo para enfrentarse al hueco. – Siempre tan terco… pero… también valiente. – pensó en sus adentros Rukia mientras observaba al shinigami de cabellos naranjas enfrentarse al monstruo.

– Eres muy tonto shinigami. – dijo el hueco mientras ataco a Ichigo con su cola pero en ese momento el shinigami sustituto lo había esquivado con facilidad.

– ¿No tienes algo mejor que eso? – pregunto burlonamente el pelinaranja, una sonrisa sombría apareció en los labios del villano monstruo.

– Ya que lo mencionas… si… tengo mucho más. – respondió el hueco con una voz sombría y a la vez orgullosa. En ese momento el monstruo agito su cola sobre la tierra haciendo que una capa de humo se desprendiera de esta.

– ¡Ichigo! – grito alarmada Rukia, cuando la capa de humo desapareció el shinigami pelinaranja miro con su ceño fruncido al villano. Pero en vez de tener enfrente al hueco tenia a Rukia enfrente de él.

– ¿Rukia dónde está el hueco? – pregunto Ichigo alzando la voz.

– Esta detrás de ti. – respondió Rukia mientras que el pelinaranja se volteo para atacar al hueco, pero en ese entonces cuando él puso mirada en su atacante; su vista se dilato, pues frente de él se encontraba otra Rukia.

– ¡Ichigo no le creas, el hueco esta justamente en tus narices, está detrás de ti! – exclamo Rukia mientras señalaba al otro clon de ella.

– ¡No te dejes engañar Ichigo, solamente trata de confundirte! – grito la pequeña shinigami mientras miraba con seriedad y a la vez con molestia al pelinaranja y a su rival.

– Maldición he sido engañado… – pensó con rabia el pelinaranja mientras observaba de un lado a otro quien era la verdadera Rukia.

– Ichigo, no te dejes engañar el hueco utilizo su poder para transformarse en mí. – grito Rukia a su nakama.

– ¿Y apenas te das cuenta de eso enana? – respondió con enfado Ichigo mientras observaba fulminantemente a la shinigami.

– ¿A quién le dices enana maldita zanahoria parlante? – grito furiosa la verdadera Rukia mientras que Ichigo sonrió triunfante y alegre.

– Te debo una Rukia. – respondió el pelinaranja a su compañera mientras ataco de repente a la Rukia estafadora, en cuanto a la verdadera Rukia simplemente sonreía de lo que inteligente que fue Ichigo al mencionar aquella palabra.

– Ichigo… aunque seas un idiota te agradezco que hayas confiado en ti y en mí. – pensó la pequeña shinigami mientras ayudaba al shinigami sustituto en atacar al hueco.

– Maldición maldito shinigami. – gruño con rabia el hueco volviendo a su forma original.

Ichigo y Rukia esquivaron los ataques de hueco, que en ese momento utilizo su cola mientras que de esta le salían cuchillas que a la vez se los lanzaban al par de shinigamis, en ese mismo instante el hueco comenzó a escupir una espesa bola de baba hacia la Kuchiki quien por cierto ella esquivo a tiempo. Pero al momento que ella esquivo ese ataque miro de reojo como aquella bola de baba chocaba en un árbol, el cual explotó. Ichigo al igual que Rukia al percatarse de eso tenían que tener con mucho cuidado con aquel hueco.

En eso el hueco comenzó en atacar a ambos shinigamis escupiendo allí y allá, haciendo que esas bolas de babas explotaron liberando una gran cantidad de humo haciendo que el IchiRuki los distrajera. En ese momento Rukia escucho un grito desgarrador, pero no era uno cualquiera, sino que era de Ichigo. Su corazón se detuvo mientras que su mente grito el nombre de su nakama. Cuando la pequeña shinigami corrió hacia donde provenía el grito, su vista se dilato de más mientras que su corazón dio un vuelco y la boca de su estómago se le revolvió en ese instante. Ichigo estaba en el suelo mal herido mientras que enfrente de ella estaba otro Ichigo, quien había atacado a su nakama.

– Ichigo. – susurro Rukia en un tono lleno de horror. – ¡Ichigo! – grito la shinigami mientras corría al cuerpo de su nakama.

– Rukia… me ataco por sorpresa… tomo mi forma. – dijo Ichigo mientras escupía sangre, ya que tenía el estómago perforado.

– ¡Rukia está mintiendo, yo soy el verdadero Ichigo! – grito el otro Ichigo mientras miraba con suplica a la shinigami.

– Maldición y ahora que hago. – pensó Rukia mientras que miraba a los dos shinigamis sustitutos con desesperación.

En ese momento Ichigo se levantó del suelo con algo de dificultad debido a la grave herida que tenía, los dos pelinaranjas se miraron retadoramente mientras que al mismo tiempo alzaban sus zampakutos enfrente de ellos haciendo que ambos liberaran sus bankais (N/A: Esto lo saque en la pelea de Ichigo contra Ogichi). El polvo de la tierra había cubierto el lugar donde se encontraba los dos Ichigo, una vez que la cortina de humo se deshizo Rukia miro a los dos shinigamis pelear uno contra el otro, la pequeña shinigami no sabía qué hacer en ese momento; pues estaba bastante confundida de quien era el verdadero shinigami sustituto y el hueco.

Mientras tanto con los dos pelinaranjas se miraban retadoramente mientras se atacaban, esquivaban e incluso liberaban el Getsuga Tensho uno contra el otro; Rukia estaba confundida y no sabía qué hacer, pues ella en realidad no sabía a quién era quien. Justamente cuando escucho un grito desgarrador del parte del pelinaranja Rukia reaccionó inmediatamente, vio que uno de los dos Ichigo había sido atacado por el Getsuga Tensho. En ese mismo instante la pequeña Kuchiki grito el nombre de su compañero mientras iba a socorrerlo, cuando ella llego hasta donde estaba el herido pelinaranja el otro shinigami sustituto le grito que se alejara de él pues que no era "él" mismo. De la nada Ichigo (el que estaba herido) le grito a su compañera que se moviera pues que el enemigo la iba a atacar por detrás, cuando Rukia se percató de eso lo único que alcanzo a ver fue la expresión de sorpresa y dolor del parte del muchacho.

– R-Rukia… – Ichigo había pronunciado el nombre de la pequeña shinigami en un suspiro mientras caía de espaldas. – Enana… – fue lo último que dijo el pelinaranja cuando su cuerpo toco el suelo.

– Ichigo… – Rukia miro a su compañero rendido en el suelo en un charco de sangre que salía de su estómago, la respiración de la pequeña shinigami comenzó a debilitarse; ella miro con horror la espada que tenía en sus manos bañada de sangre del joven shinigami sustituto, en ese momento reacciono… ella había atravesado con su zampakuto a Ichigo. - ¡Ichigo! – grito la pequeña shinigami mientras se acercaba a un lado de su compañero y llorando.

– R-Rukia… – dijo débilmente el pelinaranja mientras escupía sangre de su boca.

– Lo siento… lo siento Ichigo… – lloraba la pequeña Kuchiki mientras abrazaba al shinigami sustituto.

– Awww, que escena tan conmovedor. – dijo burlonamente el hueco quien aún mantenía la forma del adolescente, pero poco a poco comenzó a transformarse en su verdadera identidad. – Hastan me dan ganas de llorar. – agrego aún más el monstruo.

– ¡Maldito! – grito con rabia Rukia mientras miraba al hueco con desprecio y a la vez con dolor.

– Que carácter. – dijo burlonamente el hueco. – Je, bueno un shinigami menos con esa será suficiente. Oh, pero que mal educado soy… te agradezco mucho de poner fin la existencia de ese shinigami. – agrego aún más el monstruo de forma burlona mientras que hacia una mueca de burla. En cuanto a Rukia solamente lo miraba con frialdad y malicia mientras liberaba un poderoso rietsu. – Nos veremos en otra ocasión, shinigami. – con eso el hueco desapareció.

– Regresa aquí maldito cobarde. – grito con una voz quebrada y molesta la Kuchiki.

– Rukia… – dijo casi en un susurro audible Ichigo, llamando la atención de su compañera.

– Ichigo… Ichigo… lo siento… y-yo… yo… en verdad lo siento. – dijo con una voz entrecortada mientras que sus lágrimas le salían de sus ojos.

– Rukia… estoy bien… todo estará… bien. – Ichigo trago de hablar pero cada vez que él lo hacia la terrible herida lo hacía callar.

– Lo siento… – Rukia comenzó a llorar mientras que las gruesas lagrimas que caían de sus ojos comenzaron chocar contra el rostro del muchacho.

– No llores… Rukia. – al mencionar eso el pelinaranja llevo con dificultad su mano en el rostro mojado de la Kuchiki, mientras que le secaba sus lágrimas con cuidadosamente.

En ese momento el cielo comenzó a oscurecer por las grises nubes mientras que un trueno apareció de repente haciendo que las primeras gotas de la lluvia cayeran en la tierra y de los dos shinigamis. Rukia uso un kido de curación mientras miraba con dolor y tristeza a su compañero, en eso ella comenzó a recordar en aquella vez cuando Ichigo se enfrente al "Gran Pescador" hace dos años atrás. Pero a la vez recordó su pasado cuando ella se culpó a sí misma de haber "asesinado" a Kaien Shiba. Fue en ese instante que un escalofrió y un gran temor se apodero en todo su cuerpo cuando recordó ese día del accidente, Rukia rompió el llanto mientras que con su voz quebrada y dolida se disculpaba del muchacho.

Ichigo miro borrosamente a la pequeña shinigami quien lo curaba la terrible herida, le dolía pero no por la herida; sino que a él le dolía ver a su compañera llorar y triste. No era la primera vez que sentía eso, no, ya era varias ocasiones que la había visto así. Pero esto nunca se iba a comparar cuando ellos dos se despidieron "para siempre". Una vez que sus heridas sanaron Ichigo se levantó con cuidadosamente mientras se sentaba sin aun dejar de mirar a Rukia quien tenía la cabeza cabizbaja. Si no fuera por la fuerte lluvia que comenzaba a caer en ese momento habría un silencio largo y molesto. Ichigo trato de buscar aquella hermosa mirada amatista de la joven shinigami pero cada vez que trataba de buscarla ella la escondía perfectamente entre sus cabellos mojados.

– Sera… mejor irnos… Ichigo. – dijo sin ninguna emoción Rukia mientras se levantaba del suelo todavía cabizbaja.

– Rukia. – la llamo Ichigo mientras que él también se levantaba del suelo. – Rukia esto no fue tu culpa. – dijo el pelinaranja a la morena. – Rukia mírame cuando te…

– ¡Ya basta Ichigo! ¡¿Qué acaso no lo viste y lo sentiste?! – grito con rabia y dolor la chica. – ¡Te atravesé con mi zampakuto! ¡Ya es la segunda en mi vida que hago… esto. – miro con tristeza y dolor al pelinaranja mientras rompía el llanto, eso hizo que a Ichigo se le encogiera el corazón.

– Rukia eso no fue… – no pudo terminar en ese momento pues Rukia corrió hacia a él para después abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

– No me digas que no fue mi culpa porque lo es… sino fuera por mi estupidez de haberle creído a ese maldito hueco… tal vez… esto no habría pasado Ichigo. – Rukia comenzó a llorar amargadamente mientras ocultaba su rostro en el haori del shinigami sustituto. – Yo… no quiero perderte… otra vez, Ichigo.

– Rukia. – Ichigo no sabía que decir en ese momento, pues, se había quedado en shock cuando Rukia le había mencionado eso. El pelinaranja sin pensarlo dos veces aferro el cuerpo de la moreno junto al suyo sintiendo en ese momento el pequeño cuerpo de su compañera tensarse.

– Ichigo… ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo idiota? – grito algo anonada la joven mientras que un rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

– Tonta… tú no tienes la culpa de nada Rukia. El único culpable fue ese hueco. – susurro en un tono tranquilo y cariñoso Ichigo en la oreja de la morena mientras la acurrucaba más a su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer de más. – Asi que por favor… por favor no te sientas culpable que no la tienes.

– Ichigo… no sabes lo que dices, por culpa casi… casi… – en ese momento Rukia callo mientras que un sollozo le fue reemplezado.

– Shhh, no llores Rukia. No llores. Todo está bien, yo estoy bien. – volvió a decir Ichigo en un susurro audible mientras consolaba a la pequeña shinigami.

– Lo siento. – dijo la shinigami mientras se aferraba al muchacho con un abrazo.

– Je, enana. – el pelinaranja beso en ese momento la cabeza de la shinigami, mientras que ella al sentir aquel toque no pudo evitar de sonreír de una manera triste y a la vez feliz.

– Idiota. – pensó la shinigami ya algo tranquila mientras sentía el calor que Ichigo le daba. – Sera… mejor irnos a casa Ichigo, está lloviendo más a cantaros. – Rukia se separó de abrazo del muchacho mientras lo miraba con algo vergüenza.

– Si, tienes razón Rukia. será mejor irnos. – Ichigo miro a su compañera con cariño mientras le dedicaba una sincera sonrisa, cosa que a la pequeña shinigami le agrado.

Y así ambos shinigamis se fueron pero no sin antes de volver nuevamente a sus cuerpos, y después irse nuevamente a la casa. Al momento en que se dirigían a casa Ichigo noto como Rukia aún mantenía esa mirada de culpa y llena de tristeza, sin pensarlo dos veces el pelinaranja la abrazo mientras acercaba a él. Cuando él hizo aquel movimiento la Kuchiki no pudo evitar sonrojarse y además de sentirse nerviosa, pero, le agradaba. Le agradaba como aquel sentimiento que le emanaba dentro de ella la hacía sentir bien, y más aun de aquel cálido cuerpo del shinigami sustituto que la hacía sentir muy querida. En ese momento Rukia no pudo evitar una sonrisa en sus labios mientras correspondía aquel calor del abrazo de su compañero, Ichigo al sentir eso se sintió feliz y lleno de paz. Al fin pudo sacarle una sonrisa y retirar toda tristeza y dolor de su enana.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la residencia Kurosaki:

Alexis comenzó a levantarse de su sueño mientras se sentaba en la cama, miro por la ventana mientras que las gotas de la fuerte lluvia golpeaban con brusquedad el cristal. La joven dio un largo suspiro mientras veía distraídamente la lluvia. En ese momento ella abrazo sus piernas mientras colocaba su mentón sobre sus rodillas, Alexis sintió un extraño sentimiento dentro de sí misma era algo nostálgico y a la vez lleno de tristeza. Pero también en ese momento se había sentido algo confundida y a la vez preocupada por aquel raro sueño que había tenido.

_FLASHBACK:_

La joven Hiroshima había despertado debido a una molesta luz que no le permitía dormir cuando ella decidió levantarse para cerrar las cortinas de su habitación se había quedado estática en su lugar. Alexis estaba en una especie de jardín pero estaba completamente marchito y sin vida. Ella miro el lugar en shock y con miedo, mientras se levantaba temerosa ante el lugar. Pero lo que le dio más miedo fue que en ese enorme jardín también había una hermosa mansión de la Era Edo.

– ¿Pero qué… ¿Dónde rayos estoy? – pensó temerosa la joven mientras caminaba con miedo hacia la mansión.

– ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué haces? – pregunto una voz de un hombre en un tono frio y serio haciendo que la pobre chica se espantara.

– L-lo siento… no era mi intención irrumpir su propiedad señor. – se volteo apenada y con miedo Alexis mientras se disculpaba con el dueño de aquella voz, pero para su sorpresa detrás de ella no había nadie más que el enorme jardín marchito.

– ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y por qué te atreves a venir aquí? – pregunto nuevamente la voz varonil pero esta vez elevando su tono frio y molesto.

– Vuelvo a disculparme señor… mi nombre es A-Alexis Hiroshima… y por la razón que estoy aquí es… – en ese momento la joven fue interrumpida por aquella voz.

– Con que Alexis te llamas… ¿Te has cambiado tu nombre y apellido porque te avergüenza de lo que eres? – gruño con rudeza la voz.

– ¿Perdón? – dijo confundida la morenita mientras trataba de buscar el dueño.

– Olvídalo, puedes hacer lo que se te plazca… pero una cosa si te digo niña que espero que no te arrepientas de lo que estás haciendo. – Alexis al escuchar eso no puedo evitar de fruncir el ceño mientras miraba a todos el jardín y también la mansión.

– Señor la verdad no sé de qué está usted hablando… pero no le permito que usted me hable de esa forma ¿Quedo claro? – grito molesta la joven Hiroshima.

– Lo único que me faltaba que me faltes al respeto. – cuando la voz menciono eso Alexis casi se le acababa la paciencia.

– Señor no le he faltado al respeto. Además no sé qué rayos está usted hablando, ni mucho menos se en donde estoy ahora. Lo único que recuerdo es que estaba en mi habitación cuando llegue a la casa de mi tío y de mis primos. – explico la joven algo irritada.

– No necesito de tus pretextos, lo único que quiero saber es ¿Por qué has dejado que mi jardín muriera? ¿Y además de dejarme solo por todo este tiempo? – pregunto la voz pero esta vez en un tono lleno de dolor y tristeza.

– ¿Y a este sujeto que mosco le pico? – pensó confundida Alexis mientras que su mirada había cambiado de una forma confundida y a la vez llena de sorpresa. – Señor… la verdad no se de lo que usted está hablando, ¿Por qué dice todo eso de mí?, si ni siquiera usted me conoce. – pregunto confundida y a la vez calmadamente Alexis.

– Tu ya deberías saberlo, y porque yo te conozco bien. – respondió la voz varonil en un tono lleno de nostalgia.

– Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo me conoce usted si ni siquiera yo… s – en ese momento la voz nuevamente la interrumpió.

– Ya son demasiadas preguntas por hoy. Sera mejor que te vayas ahora, no quiero volver a ver o a sentir tu presencia aquí. – dijo con rudeza la voz. – Mimundo ya está seco, marchito y muerto debido a tu culpa.

– ¿Su mundo? ¿De qué está hablando señor? – pregunto con inocencia y a la vez confundida la joven.

– Vete por favor. – respondió casi en un susurro audible la voz dejando a una confundida Alexis mirando el lugar en búsqueda de aquel dueño.

_FLASHBACK_

La joven Hiroshima dejo escapar un suspiro cansado mientras salía de su cama, aquel sueño que era demasiado extraño para ella la había dejado algo inquieta. Salió de su habitación mientras se dirigía a la escaleras para después bajarlas. Miro a toda la casa completamente vacía, en ese momento se llevó una mano sobre su pecho mientras apretaba con fuerza su blusa. Se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo pues ya le estaba dando hambre, cuando el refrigerador saco de allí una tazón que contenía unas enormes y jugosas fresas rojas y de tomar una jarra de limonada de colorante rosado.

Dejo el tazón de fresas y la jarra en mesa mientras que Alexis saco de la alacena un vaso de vidrio grande y delgado, ella sirvió la limonada hasta dejar completamente llena el vaso. Se sentó en la silla mientras empezaba a comer lentamente las fresas, aquel delicioso sabor exótico de la fruta comenzaba a explorarle en la boca mientras lo saboreaba gustosamente.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe mientras que la joven miraba un poco asustada la entrada, pero luego se calmó cuando observo que eran Ichigo y Rukia completamente empapados. Los dos shinigamis al mirar a Alexis se sintieron extrañados cuando ella les miro con alegría mientras le sonreía cálidamente.

– Hola chicos… ¿Por qué tan abrazaditos? – pregunto Alexis en un tono burlón mientras miraba algo picarona y sonreía de manera burlona, haciendo que ambos shinigamis se le subieran los colores al rostro.

– N-no es lo que tú piensas. – dijeron al unísono Rukia e Ichigo mientras que ambos se separaron nerviosos.

– Aja si como no. – Alexis desvió su vista de la pareja mientras tomaba la deliciosa limonada.

– Por cierto Alexis ¿Dónde está el viejo y mis hermanas? – pregunto Ichigo a su "prima" en un tono tranquilo.

– Uh, no lo sé. Desde que llegue aquí no los he visto. – respondió en un tono aburrido la morenita.

– Mmm… ya veo. – ambos shinigamis comenzaron a subir las escaleras mientras que cada quien se iba a su habitación (N/A: Rukia se dirigía a la recamara de las gemelas pero ella dormía en el armario de Ichigo). – Otra cosa más Alexis. – llamo la atención el pelinaranja a Alexis.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto tranquila la jovencita.

– Aun me debes una explicación de cómo tú y Chad se conocen. – agrego el shinigami sustituto en un tono serio.

– Ichigo deja en paz a tu prima. – comento Rukia en un tono molesto mientras defendía a la morenita.

– No hay ningún problema Rukia. Está bien Ichigo con mucho gusto te contare como es que yo conocí a Chad. – respondió tranquilamente Alexis mientras miraba a su "primo" con ternura.

– Gracias. – menciono el pelinaranja agradecido mientras que volvía a subir las escaleras junto con Rukia, quien en ese momento lo miraba con molestia. Pero en ese momento la voz de Alexis hizo que ambos shinigamis se detuvieran en seco.

– Pero eso si todo eso tiene una condición. – canturreo la joven morenita mientras bebía la fresca limonada.

– ¿Condición? Condición mis calzones Alexis. – Ichigo miro con molestia a la chica mientras que ella lo miraba de reojo algo juguetona.

– Ah, bueno si no hay condición no habrá explicación. – en eso ella le enseño la lengua al pelinaranja de forma infantil, haciendo que el muchacho se le saliera una venita en su sien; y a Rukia… bueno ella no pudo evitar de que una leve risa le saliera. – Lastima Ichigo… te estás perdiendo toda una historia interesante, y todo porque te da miedo de una condición que quiero hacer contigo. – diciendo eso la ira del pelinaranja comenzó a elevarse haciendo que también su rietsu también se elevara.

– Maldita Alexis nunca cambiaras. – pensó con molestia el joven shinigami sustituto. – Grr… está bien tu ganas. ¿Cuál es esa estúpida condición? – gruño de molestia Ichigo.

– Mi condición es… – Alexis hizo una pausa mientras bebía su limonada, en cuanto a Ichigo y a Rukia simplemente miraban a la chica. Cuando Alexis termino miro a su primo y le dijo. – Que tendrás que esperar hasta que yo decida cuando te lo cantare. – en ese momento Ichigo miro a su "prima" con incredulidad para después cambiarla de una manera demoniaca y asesina.

– ALEXIS. – grito con furia el shinigami sustituto, mientras que su grito altero a todos los vecinos de la colonia.

* * *

Y otro capítulo terminado, que por cierto esto de la imaginación ya me está fallando. Pero gracias a la música cada vez me inspiro más y más.

En fin acepto cualquier crítica, al igual que también los kiduos, bankais, bakudos, tomatazos, zapatazos, pastelazos, abucheos, etc.

Que todos tengan un feliz semana santo y eso también de las vacaciones de primavera.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.


	6. Capítulo 6: Abriendo el Corazón

**Conociendo a la prima Alexis**

Hola, holitas. Les agradezco mucho a los que me siguen con este fic y también con los otros fics. Espero que les esté divirtiendo mucho con mis historias.

**ADVERTENCIA:**** BLEACH no me pertenece sino a KUBO TITE-SENSEI. Si BLEACH fuera mío ya hubiera puesto un ICHIRUKI en el manga y también una película más de ellos dos ¬3¬.**

Los que me comentaron:

**AS Carabajal**

**sweet vampire angel**

Disfruten la lectura ;D

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Abriendo el Corazón**

Normal's Pov:

Esa misma tarde en el departamento de Chad, se encontraba el moreno grandulón observando la lluvia mientras estaba asomado por el barandal de su "casa". Chad en un principio estaba confundido y a la vez sorprendido por la extraña aparición de quien era y es su amiga de la infancia. El moreno dejo escapar un suspiro mientras ocultaba su rostro entre el hueco de sus brazos, el sonido y el olor de la lluvia hicieron que el joven chico recordara esos momentos cuando él y Alexis disfrutaron su infancia.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_En la ciudad de Guanajuato, México **(N/A: Yo soy de otro país pero viendo fotografías y comerciales de ese lugar me pareció una gran idea ponerlo como escena, les mando un gran saludo a los de Guanajuato)** las inmensas lluvias habitaban en el lugar. Las calles que estaban habitadas por sus habitantes y turistas se refugiaban de la lluvia, mientras tanto que un niño d años de edad caminaba como si nada en la calle sin importar la escasa lluvia. Miraba distraído las calles deshabitadas mientras que las gotas de lluvia lo mojaban desde la cabeza hasta los pies._

_De pronto como arte de magia la lluvia se detuvo… pero… era raro pues no además miro extrañado que aquella lluvia seguía y seguía cayendo, sino que también escuchaba como las gotas de agua de esa lluvia chocaban contra algo. Chad levanto su mirada para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando en ese momento noto que encima de él había un paraguas color gris. pero lo que más le dejo sorprendido fue una pequeña mano que le hacía conocida que sostenía aquel paraguas. Chad dirigió su mirada al dueño de aquella mano cuando de pronto la vio._

_Era _ella_._

_– Sé que ya es tarde como para decirte esto pero… como ves está lloviendo y quiero compartir mi paraguas contigo Sado. – dijo una niña de la misma edad que el niño mientras que ella le sonreía simpáticamente. Ella tenía el mismo uniforme que él, bueno a excepción de que la niña usaba falda. – Y no acepto un "no" como respuesta. – agrego animadamente la niña._

_– Como tú quieras. - respondió Chad en un tono desinteresado mientras miraba con desinterés su camino, pero en ese momento el moreno sintió un golpe detrás de su nuca haciendo que el soltara un quejido de dolor. – Auch! ¿Por qué me golpeaste Alexis? – miro enojado el niño a la niña._

_– Deja de comportarte así Sado. ¿Qué acaso no somos amigos? – pregunto entre un tanto infantil y a la vez dolida Alexis._

_– Claro que somos Alexis. Es solo que por culpa del profesor de Matemáticas estoy un poco enojado. – respondió con calma Chad mientras miraba con vergüenza a su amiga._

_– Si lo sé, ese señor necesita una vida o mejor unos vacaciones para que se le quito lo enojón. – dijo burlonamente Alexis haciendo que su amigo soltara un leve risa. – ¿Te acompaño a tu casa Sado? – pregunto la morenita a su amigo._

_– Mejor te acompaño a la tuya. – respondió en un tono suave y amigable el moreno._

_– E-está bien. – comento algo nerviosa Alexis._

_– Trae acá. – en ese momento Chad le quito con cuidadosamente el paraguas a Alexis mientras que sus manos se rozaron una a la otra, sintiendo una que otra descarga eléctrica en su piel. En ese momento un rubor apareció en las mejillas de ambos morenos. – C-como veras… soy un poco más alto que tú y… emm… bueno, no quiero que te canses debido a mi altura Alexis. – dijo algo nervioso el niño a su amiga mientras evitaba ocultar su leve rubor de sus mejillas._

_– Esta bien, por mi… no hay ningún problema Sado. – respondió con algo de tranquilidad la niña mientras observaba el mojado suelo de la calle empedrada._

_Y así ambos niños comenzaron a caminar sin ningún problema con la lluvia, gracias aquel paraguas y de la bondad de su amiga; para Chad su día más oscuro fue aclarándose más y más gracias a la pequeña luz que su amiga le brindaba en ese momento._

**_FLASHBACK_**

La lluvia seguía cayendo más y más, para una persona normal sería como un día desastroso y de muy mala suerte; pero para Chad seria el día más especial y feliz de toda su vida. En ese momento una sonrisa se le apareció en sus labios al recordar ese día cuando Alexis le hizo ese gesto de bondad y amigable a él. El moreno soltó un suspiro mientras se rascaba la nuca debido a un tremendo escalofrió que le había dado por el viento helado.

En ese momento Chad entro a su pequeño departamento mientras cerraba la puerta con llave, el muchacho camino por la sala hasta su habitación. Cuando llego él llego allí lo primero que hizo fue sacar una caja de cartón de su armario, Chad comenzó a sacar unas cuantas cosas de aquel objeto de cartón mientras que los recuerdos de su pasado comenzaron a invadir su mente. En ese mismo instante dejo de sacar las cosas cuando encontró lo que él estaba buscando, era un lobo de felpa color blanco como la nieve, que este estaba guardado en una bolsa de helio.

El moreno se dirigió a su cama mientras que no dejaba de ver al pequeño muñeco que tenía en sus manos. Ese muñeco de felpa le recordaba tantas cosas buenas y malas a la vez, pero más dolorosas. Chad dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se recostaba de espaldas en el colchón de la cama mientras dejaba a un lado el muñeco, el muchacho comenzó a recordar como aquel muñeco le había cambia tanto la vida cuando lo compro. Cada vez que él comenzaba a recordar su infancia un sabor agridulce le sabía en su boca, Chad miro de reojo al lobo mientras que este también lo miraba, era como si ese juguete de felpa tuviera vida propia cuando la miraba.

Poco a poco el sueño comenzó a invadirle al muchacho mientras que él comenzaba a bostezar, se levantó de su cama mientras comenzaba a guardar las cosas que había sacado de la caja eso también incluyendo al lobo de felpa. Una vez ya que guardo todo coloco nuevamente la caja en su lugar y después se acostó en su cama mientras observaba distraídamente el techo de su habitación. En ese momento los ojos de Chad comenzaron a cerrarse debido al cansancio para después quedarse profundamente dormido.

* * *

**Esa misma noche en la residencia de los Kurosaki:**

– ¡Ichi-nii, Rukia-nee, Alexis-chan es hora de cenar! – grito Yuzu avisándole a las tres únicas personas quienes todavía no están en la mesa.

– Ya vamos Yuzu. – grito Alexis mientras salía corriendo de su habitación, pero en ese momento cuando iba corriendo por el pasillo, Ichigo casi tumba a la pobre de un costado de la pared. – Ichigo fíjate por donde vas tarado.

– Upps perdón no te vi… si no fueras de estatura pequeña tal vez no te sucedería esto Alexis. – dijo burlonamente el pelinaranja, cosa que a la morenita le molesto.

– ¡Tío Isshin, Ichigo me dijo que soy un estorbo para esta familia! – grito la chica mientras que Ichigo la miraba con su ceño fruncido.

– ¡ICHIGO, HIJO MAL AGRADECIDO ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECRILE ESO A MI QUERIDA SOBRINA?! – grito enojado Isshin desde las escaleras a su hijo.

– Que mentirosa eres Alexis. – Ichigo miro con molestia a su "prima" mientras que ella lo miraba peor pero a la vez triunfante.

– Pues el que se lleva, se lleva Ichigo. Compermisito dijo Alexita que ya se va a comer la cenita. – con eso la morenita corrió rápidamente las escaleras como un rayo sin darse cuenta de que había estampado a su "primo" contra la pared como mosca.

– Argh! ¡Alexis! – grito con rabia el pelinaranja mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras, pero en ese momento no se percató de que Rukia también se fue corriendo como un rayo haciendo que el muchacho se fuera rodando las escaleras.

– Ichigo… lo siento… no te vi. – se burló Rukia mientras reía a pura carcajadas cosa que a Ichigo no le había causado gracia alguna.

Una vez sentados toda la familia, Rukia y Alexis en la mesa comenzaron a disfrutar la deliciosa cena que Yuzu había preparado. La cena contenía; Onigiris de marisco, sopa de fideos y curri.

– ¿Cómo te fue en la salida con tu primo y con Rukia, Alexis? – pregunto curioso el padre de familia.

– Muy bien tío Isshin e incluso Ichigo me presento a sus amigos. – respondió con emoción y alegría la morenita.

– Me alegra mucho de escuchar eso Alexis. – Isshin le sonrió cálidamente a su sobrina quien la notaba feliz.

– Si pero lo más curioso fue cuando ya conocías a Chad. – comento Rukia mientras comía gustosamente su onigiri.

– Esperen… Ichi-nii ¿No es ese tu amigo que hizo un escándalo cuando casi fui atacada por ese… – en ese momento Karin fue interrumpida ya que su padre le cubrió la boca por un onigiri, que por cierto eso casi ahoga a la pobre de Karin.

– ¿Qué Karin fue atacada por quién? – pregunto curiosa Alexis mientras que Rukia e Ichigo sudaron frio en ese momento.

– _Demonios y ahora que hacemos, Alexis no sabe nada de los huecos, shinigamis y ni de la Sociedad de Almas._ – pensó ya algo paranoico el shinigami sustituto.

– Rayos yo y mi gran bocota, ¿Por qué el idiota de Ichigo me callo? Estúpido Ichigo y ahora que le vamos a explicar a tu prima. – pensó dramáticamente Rukia, pero en ese momento ella utilizo el perfil de los Kuchiki como si nada hubiera pasado.

– Umm… veras Alexis, tu prima Karin casi fue atacada por unos bandoleros cuando estaba en una de sus prácticas de futbol. Si no fuera por Chad mi pobre e indefensa hija hubiera sido… – pero en ese preciso momento el mayor de Kurosaki fue interrumpido por un tremendo golpe por parte la azabache dejándolo completamente estampado en el piso como una cucaracha.

– Maldito viejo loco por poco me matas. – grito enojadísima Karin mientras recuperaba el aliento que había perdido.

– Papá ¿Estas bien? – pregunto asustada la pobre de Yuzu mientras miraba con preocupación a su padre totalmente noqueado en el suelo.

– _Por una vez en tu vida papá haces algo bueno._ – pensó burlonamente Ichigo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

– _Pobre del tío Isshin… que rico que le quedo estos onigiris a mi prima._ – pensó Alexis mientras disfrutaba de su cena.

Una vez que todos terminaron de disfrutar la cena todo el mundo de ser retiro del comedor. Ichigo, Rukia y Alexis se fueron a sus habitaciones, bueno más bien Rukia se fue a la habitación del pelinaranja. En fin cuando el IchiRuki entro a la habitación un silencio los incomodo en ese momento, Rukia se dirigió a la cama del muchacho mientras comenzaba a leer gustosamente un manga shōjo que le había prestado Yuzu. Desde el accidente que tuvieron con aquel hueco Rukia ha conversado muy poco con él, es más, ni siquiera lo ha visto a la cara nada más en la cena. Ichigo dejó escapar un suspiro cansado mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba en el escritorio, mientras tanto con la pequeña shinigami estaba "leyendo" muy a gusto el manga mientras que una sonrisa cálida aparecía en sus labios.

Si, Rukia Kuchiki estaba viendo al muchacho de cabellera naranja con aquel ceño fruncido mientras hacia la tarea que le habían encargado para esas vacaciones. Un leve rubor se le apareció en sus mejillas cuando recordaba aquel calor a través del abrazo que Ichigo le brindo a ella. Mientras tanto Ichigo se sordeaba que la su compañera lo estaba viendo, mientras que una pequeña y agradable sonrisa se le cruzo en sus labios. Se sintió feliz porque después de todo la pequeña lo shinigami lo miraba pero a su manera.

– Rukia/Ichigo. – ambos shinigamis se nombraron uno al otro mientras que se miraron apenados. – tu primero Rukia/Ichigo. – volvieron a decirse entre sí los dos jóvenes.

– Tu primero Ichigo. – dijo Rukia mientras evadía la mirada del pelinaranja.

– No nada olvídalo. – respondió el Kurosaki mientras volvía a lo que hacía.

– Ah no, ahora me lo dices Ichigo. – dicho esto la Kuchiki le jalo del cuello de la camiseta del pelinaranja haciendo que el pobre se ahorcara.

– Cof… cof… maldita enana… pero que te pasa… estás loca o qué. – hablo entre toses el pelinaranja.

– ¿ A quién le dices enana? Fresa. – grito molesta la ojivioleta mientras le dio un tremendo coscorrón al muchacho.

– Auch! ¡Déjame de pegarme enana! – dijo algo molesto Ichigo, pero dentro de él sabía perfectamente que le agradaba discutir de forma indefensa con la pequeña shinigami.

– Pues te lo mereces por andarme diciendo así, Kurosaki. – respondió la shinigami ya algo irritada. – ahora dime ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? – pregunto ya algo calmada.

– No era nada, en serio Rukia. – Ichigo desvió su mirada de Rukia mientras que ella lo miraba desconfiada.

– Mentiroso. – con eso Rukia coloco su mano sobre lo mejilla derecha del pelinaranja haciendo que él la mirara en ese momento. – Esta bien si no quieres decir lo que te pasa no voy a obligarte, pero recuerda si tienes algún problema yo estaré allí para escucharte.

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron perdiéndose cada quien en su mirada, ambos shinigamis pudieron sentir como una especie de conexión en sus miradas al igual que lo sentían en sus almas. Poco a poco el pelinaranja y la morena comenzaron a acercarse lentamente uno del otro, ambos podían sentir que se perdían en sus miradas y también podían sentir sus respiraciones chocar entre sus rostros. Sin que ninguno lo supiera o lo sintiera, Ichigo abrazo la pequeña cintura de Rukia; mientras que ella enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. Ambos se miraron con ternura mientras que una sonrisa cálida se posaron en los labios de ambos jóvenes. Poco a poco sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse mientras sentían sus narices tocarse al igual que sus frentes, Rukia comenzó a acariciar los cabellos naranjas del chico mientras que él acariciaba la suave mejilla de ella.

Poco a poco sus labios comenzaron a rozarse, Ichigo y Rukia sintieron unas ansias de besarse en ese momento… pero… lamentablemente ambos se separaron cuando se dieron de lo que iban a hacer en ese momento. Los dos shinigamis al separarse se miraron avergonzados y con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, el pelinaranja se aclaró la garganta mientras que en un susurro le dijo un "lo siento" a la pequeña shinigami, mientras tanto Rukia simplemente asentía después de alejar su mirada del Kurosaki. El shinigami sustituto se levantó de la cama mientras salía de su recamara dejando sola a la pequeña Kuchiki distraída y avergonzada del casi beso que ella y él se iban a dar.

– Argh, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? – se quejó la Kuchiki mientras se cubría con sus manos sobre su rostro. – ¿Por qué me enamore de ese idiota?

– _¿Le dirás al joven Kurosaki lo que sientes Rukia?_ – pregunto su zampakuto Sode no Shirayuki.

– No, no se lo diré. Ichigo solamente me ve como una amiga y nada más. – respondió en un tono triste Rukia.

– _A mí me parece que todo es lo contrario, Rukia. Ya que por lo visto yo vi como usted y el joven Kurosaki estaban a punto de besarse._ – dijo casi en un tono burlón la hermosa mujer.

– No digas tonterías Shirayuki. – grito avergonzada mientras que los colores se le subieron al rostro.

– _Jejeje, ¿Por qué niegas el amor que sientes por el joven Kurosaki?_ – pregunto en un tono maternal la mujer.

– Yo… yo no lo niego Shirayuki… pero… algunas veces preferiría hacerlo. – respondió la Kuchiki algo angustiada por su respuesta. – Ichigo se merece alguien mejor que yo… él es un humano y yo una shinigami por todos los cielos, está prohibido tener una relación con un humano.

– _Pues yo no pienso lo mismo Rukia. Recuerda bien que los padres de Kurosaki son también; shinigami y humano._ – en ese momento el silencio reino entre la shinigami y su zampakuto, en ese mismo instante Shirayuki rompió el silencio. – _¿Qué es lo que te detiene Rukia? ¿Por qué tratas de evadir tus sentimientos por él?_

– Temo a que él me rechace y que todo esto dañe nuestra amistad… y también… de que algo malo le suceda por mi culpa, tal como esta tarde en el parque con aquel hueco. – poco a poco la voz se fue quebrando mientras que sus lágrimas no tardarían en caer de sus ojos.

– _Ya veo._ – dijo casi en un susurro la hermosa zampakuto de nieve. – _¿Y qué piensas hacer Rukia?_

– No le sé. – gruño desesperada mientras se llevaba sus manos sobre su rostro.

– _Pues será mejor que lo pienses bien pero no tanto Rukia, porque no sabrás si el día de mañana será demasiado tarde._ – con eso la plática entre la zampakuto y la shinigami termino, dejando una Rukia preocupada por aquellas palabras de Shirayuki.

**_TOC, TOC._**

– A-adelante. – respondió nerviosamente la Kuchiki mientras escucho como la puerta se abría.

– Uy, ¿Interrumpo algo? Lo siento quería hablar con mi primo de algo, pero veo que… – se disculpó apenada Alexis pero en ese momento ella fue interrumpida la shinigami.

– No, no pasa enserio.

– Umm… bien, Rukia ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – Alexis entro a la habitación de su primo mientras se dirigió a la silla para después sentarse en esta.

– Si claro, ¿Qué es lo que me quieres preguntar Alexis? – pregunto en su tonecito de voz.

– Sé que no debo meterme en la vida de mi primo pero… ¿Cómo conociste a mi primo? – pregunto con curiosidad la morenita.

– Eh… umm… etto... – la pobre Kuchiki se sintió bastante nerviosa por aquella pregunto de la chica Hiroshima.

– Si esto te incomoda no hay ningún problema Rukia, podemos hablar de esto otro día o hasta que estés lista en contarme tu e Ichigo en como ustedes se conocieron. – Rukia se había quedado sorprendida de aquellas palabras de Alexis, mientras que la morenita simplemente le dedicaba una sonrisa amigable. – Veo que la habitación ha cambiado bastante. – murmuro la joven, pero ella fue escuchada por la Kuchiki.

– Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Alexis? – pregunto curiosa la pequeña shinigami.

– Ah, pues veras cuando Ichigo y yo éramos pequeños su habitación tenia demasiadas cosas; desde juguetes hasta libros de cuentos. – en ese momento los ojos de Rukia brillaron de más.

– Cuéntame más, ¿Cómo era Ichigo de pequeño? – dijo emocionada la ojivioleta a la morenita mientras que ella reía divertida.

– Pues cuando éramos pequeños siempre solíamos jugar mucho hasta las altas horas de la noche, Ichigo era… un niño gentil, juguetón, risueño, divertido y muy sobreprotector; en especial con la tía Masaki… y conmigo también. – explico cada detalle Alexis de cierto pelinaranja. – Recuerdo que cuando Ichigo y yo teníamos alrededor de 5 años… él y yo siempre nos protegíamos uno del otro. Debido a que a mi molestaban por mi tono de piel y a él por su color de cabello.

– Cuando visitaba a mi primo… él siempre me recibía con una sonrisa tierna. También recuerdo que nosotros dos siempre nos hacíamos bromas hasta cansarnos… luego todo cambio cuando nosotros dos cumplimos los 9 años… la tía Masaki murió. – la voz de Alexis se apagaba cada vez que le contaba más de aquel día del accidente de la madre del pelinaranja. – Esa sería la última vez que vería a mi primo, a los 9 años rompería contacto con la familia… esa última vez hable con él, le dije que yo siempre lo acompañaría en su dolor hasta el día en que él volviera sonreír y a vivir de nuevo… yo también lo haría.

– _Wow, Ichigo jamás me conto eso… ni siquiera que tuviera una prima que de verdad lo valora._ – pensó Rukia mientras miraba con ternura a la morenita.

– A Ichigo lo quiero como el hermano que jamás pude tener… y ahora que lo he visto feliz y con esa mirada llena de vida y de brillo, me siento muy feliz. Las cartas que solía recibir de mi tío Isshin, me contaban sobre la situación de mi primo... que aún se encontraba bastante mal. – Alexis miro a Rukia con una mirada llena de alegría mientras le sonreía alegremente. – Pienso que… toda aquella tristeza y dolor que tenía guardado mi primo ha desaparecido por algo o mejor dicho… por alguien… algunas veces quisiera saber que o quien fue de volverle de nuevo la sonrisa a mi primo.

– _¿Acaso ella sabe que yo… no, no lo creo ¿o sí?_ – un hermoso y cálido sentimiento había inundado el pecho de Rukia mientras que sintió como un revoloteo en la boca de su estómago.

– Bueno... creo que eso es todo, fue agradable hablar contigo Rukia. Hasta mañana. – antes de que Alexis se fuera de la habitación de Ichigo, la pequeña Kuchiki la detuvo.

– Espera Alexis… yo… yo… ¿Quiero saber cómo conociste a Chad? – en ese momento la morenita le dedico una tierna sonrisa a la shinigami. – Argh, eso no era lo que yo quería decirle, más bien quería decirle cuando conocí a Ichigo.

– Esta bien… pero será mejor ir a mi habitación. – comento divertida la morenita a la ojivioleta. En eso ambas chicas se fueron de la habitación mientras se iban a la de Alexis, justamente cuando ya iban a la habitación la puerta del baño se abrió dejando que el vapor del agua caliente saliera. En ese momento Ichigo había salido del baño con una toalla enredada alrededor de su cintura y con gotas de aguas recorriendo de su bien formado cuerpo. Dejando a una pobre Rukia roja como un tomate, cosa que Alexis se percató de eso. – ¿Ichigo no te da vergüenza salir del baño así, cuando estas presente de dos chicas en el pasillo? – pregunto burlonamente Alexis haciendo que el pelinaranja se molestara con ella.

– Cállate Alexis. – gruño molesto el Kurosaki mientras miraba hacia otro lado avergonzado.

– Bueno pero no te enojes primito. – respondió aun burlonamente la Hiroshima. Tomo a Rukia, quien todavía estaba como estatua después de haber visto al pelinaranja semidesnudo, para luego irse a la habitación.

– Que vergüenza. – murmuro Ichigo mientras se cubría avergonzado con una mano sobre su rostro, luego él se fue a su habitación para tan siquiera cambiarse y estar solo en ese momento.

* * *

Bueno helo aquí un capítulo más terminado, la verdad es que no me convenció mucho tal vez sea por la falta de imaginación pero bueno hice todo lo que pude para que fuera estupendo. Espero que les guste y sea de su agrado.

Si nadie le entendió a este capítulo con mucho gusto yo les explicare lo que sucede.

Acepto cualquier crítica, al igual que zampakutos, bakudos, kiduos, bankais, pastelazos, tomatazos, zapatazos, etc.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	7. Capítulo 7: La Rutina de Alexis

**Conociendo a la prima Alexis**

Hola, holitas minna-san aquí con otro capítulo más de mi maravillosa historia. Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios y también por agregar esta historia y a mí en sus favoritos. Les estoy realmente agradecida por ese acto tan bondadoso de su parte.

**ADVERTENCIA:**** BLEACH no pertenece sino a nuestro queridísimo KUBO TITE-SENSEI. Quien por cierto ya se está tardando en hacer una escena ICHIRUKI en el manga y también poner boda de esa pareja ¬3¬.**

Disfruten de la lectura ;D

* * *

**Capítulo 7: La Rutina de Alexis.**

Normal's Pov:

Una vez que Ichigo estaba en su habitación y vestido, se recostó en su cama bocarriba mientras miraba el techo de su habitación. La lluvia aún seguía cayendo pero ya no tanto como aquella misma tarde, era mucho más tranquilo. En ese momento el pelinaranja comenzó a recordar cuando estaba a punto de besar a Rukia, un cálido sentimiento inundo todo su ser mientras recordaba aquella mirada amatista; calidez y bondad habitaba en ellos. No podía apartar de su mente aquella hermosa belleza y encantadora sonrisa de la mujer quien lo había sacado de su soledad y tristeza.

– Maldición, ¿Por qué no aproveche ese momento para besarla? – se dijo así mismo el shinigami sustituto.

– _Jejejeje, ¿Desilusionado mi Rey?_ – se burló el hueco interno de Ichigo, haciendo que el pelinaranja se molestara.

– Cállate. – gruño molesto mientras fruncía el ceño.

– _Uy, que carácter. Por cierto, ¿Quién es la morenita que estaba junto con la Reina?_ – pregunto el hueco mientras que en su tono de voz se podía escuchar algo de lujuria y burlona a la vez.

– ¡Ni se te ocurra en acercarte a Alexis, maldito hueco! ¿Y desde cuándo le andas diciendo reina a Rukia? – estallo en furia Ichigo mientras escuchaba como su hueco interno se reía a carcajadas.

– _Cálmate mi Rey no es para tanto enojarse… pero… ya que lo mencionas. Esa chica Alexis es divertida sacándote de tus casillas, y en cuanto a la shinigami debo admitir que se está poniendo más buena._ – el hueco de Ichigo siguió burlándose del shinigami sustituto haciendo que él perdiera poco a poco la paciencia. – _Me pregunto si ella… dejara salir a su otro" yo" por unos momentos._

– ¿A qué quieres llegar con eso? – gruño sumamente molesto e irritado Ichigo.

– _Bueno siempre he tenido unas ganas de pelear contra ella y además… como sería buena "debajo" de mí._ – ese fue la última gota que derramo, Ichigo exploto del coraje en ese instante.

– ¡Maldito hueco pervertido eres peor que mi padre!

– _Oye pero no te enojes conmigo mi Rey, es más, hasta yo he visto que eres peor que yo. Si no tuvieras esos sueños mojados que tanto traes con la Reina tal vez esto no te lo estuviera diciendo._ – dijo burlonamente el hueco interno mientras reía a pura carcajada del shinigami sustituto, que por cierto el pobre se había muerto de la vergüenza y para acabarla se le subieron los colores al rostro.

– Maldito hueco, malditas hormonas, malditos sueños mojados me hacen ver como un maldito pervertido. – gruño de la vergüenza el pobre de Ichigo.

Después de horas de estar discutiendo con su hueco interno de "esos" temas, por fin para la vida del pelinaranja se calmaron. Mientras tanto en la habitación de Alexis, ella le había contado toda su experiencia a Rukia cuando ella viva en México de pequeña y de su infancia con Chad. Después de estar platique y platique, ambas chicas se durmieron y se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

Horas después Alexis se despertó nuevamente sintiendo unos cálidos rayos sobre su piel, se levantó mientras se tallaba sus ojos para después mirar con pereza su habitación, de pronto su mirada se dilato de más pues al parecer ella no se encontraba en donde ella pensaba que estaría. Estaba nuevamente en ese extraño lugar, la pobre chica entro en pánico que comenzó a hablarle a Rukia. Pero al ver que su amiga no estaba con ella, es más tampoco estaba en su cama, entro en pánico. Alexis comenzó a llorar al estilo anime mientras gritaba asustada en donde se encontraba y donde estaba Rukia.

En ese momento la misma voz varonil apareció.

– ¿Quisieras dejar hacer ese escándalo? – gruño molesto aquella voz.

– Pues si tanto quieres que deje de hacer este escándalo ¿Dime en dónde estoy? – grito molesta Alexis. – Es más ¿Por qué no te dejas ver?, desde el primer día que pise este extraño lugar nunca te me apareciste.

– Lo hare cuando tu estés lista. – respondió con tranquilidad.

– ¿Lista? ¿Lista para qué? – pregunto confundida la morenita.

– Eso lo tendrás que descubrir por ti misma. – Alexis inflo sus mejillas como niña chiquita al escuchar la respuesta de aquella voz.

– Tan siquiera dime tu nombre para saber quién eres. – la Hiroshima camino hasta la enorme casa mientras miraba con su ceño fruncido el lugar.

– Lo diré otra vez para que se te quede bien en tu cabeza, lo hare cuando estés lista. – cuando Alexis llego a la mansión se sentó en las escaleras.

– Dime una cosa, ¿Por qué me dijiste que yo tenía la culpa de destruir tu jardín? Si nunca había visitado a este lugar. – pregunto en un tono tranquilo la joven a la voz.

– Porque es la verdad. – Alexis suspiro cansada mientras seguía mirando con molestia el enorme lugar. – He estado esperado tanto tiempo para que mi jardín volviera crecer… pero… jamás apareciste y eso hizo que todo mí alrededor se marchitara y muriera rápidamente. – aquella voz poco a poco se apagaba y a la vez se quebraba, eso causo que la morenita le diera un vuelco en su corazón.

– _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento así? Aunque no conozca a este sujeto siento su dolor y tristeza en mí._ – en ese momento la Hiroshima se levantó de las escaleras y miro a su alrededor. – ¿Y no habrá algún un remedio para que tu jardín crezca de nuevo?

– Acaso no escuchaste a lo que digo. Mi jardín está muerto y no, no hay ningún remedio para que mi jardín vuelva a la vida. – respondió molesto la voz, eso hizo que a la morenita frunciera el ceño mientras que una venita se le apareció en su sien.

– Entonces eso te hace ver como un fracasado. – Alexis miro a su alrededor para ver si había algún rastro de aquel dueño.

– Además de arruinar mi jardín me insultas. – gruño furioso el dueño de aquella voz.

– Di lo que quieras, lo único que yo quería era ayudarte a darle vida nuevamente a tu jardín. Pero pensándolo bien mejor ni te ayudo. – en ese momento un silencio reino en el lugar, pero pocos minutos después la voz hablo.

– Aun no te tengo confianza niña, pero está bien, aceptare tu petición en ayudarme con mi jardín. – una sonrisa triunfante apareció en los labios de Alexis.

– Bien, ¿En dónde comenzamos? – pregunto animadamente la chica.

– En donde tú quieras comenzar tienes mi autorización para hacer lo quieras con este muerto jardín. – respondió en un tono serio y seguro la voz.

– Ok. ¿Tienes herramientas de jardín? – pregunto Alexis al dueño de aquel jardín.

– No es necesario que utilices esas cosas. – la joven Hiroshima miro confundida la nada mientras que unos signos de interrogación se le aparecieron a su alrededor.

– ¿Y entonces cómo quieres que te ayude con tu jardín si no tienes las herramientas que necesito? – pregunto confundida y a la vez irritada la morenita.

– Como veras estas todo en tu alrededor… Alexis… no además es mi mundo, sino más bien es el tuyo. – en ese momento la chica se le dilataron los ojos de más pero luego su mirada cambio a una molesta y fruncida. – Usa tu mente y toda tu energía positiva, niña.

– ***Este sujeto me está choreando*** – se dijo a sí misma la chica mientras que un par de venas se le botaron de su sien.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué estas esperando? – pregunto seriamente la voz, cosa que a Alexis no le agrado nadita el tono de su voz.

– Óyeme, óyeme. Primero lo primero deja de estar presionándome que no soy tu chacha, ni mucho menos como para que me hables de esa forma. – alzo su voz la Hiroshima con molestia. – Es más, déjame decirte una cosa amigo. Si te sigues comportando de esa manera tan machista y grosera mejor ni te ayudo a darle vida a este jardín. Tú decides ¿Te comportas o se cancela nuestro trato?

– Esta niña tiene muchas agallas… esa mirada y ese carácter… se parecen tanto. – pensó en ese momento la voz mientras observaba con atención y a la vez con asombro el carácter de la morenita, en ese momento suspiro y dijo. – De acuerdo, tú ganas.

– Bien. Pero aun te falta algo más. – Alexis miro triunfante el lugar como toda una campeona.

– ¿Y qué es? – pregunto la voz algo irritado.

– Me debes una disculpa, y cuidado con lo que piensas a decirme. – agrego la morenita mientras mantenía un perfil orgullos y seguro.

– Esta niña me está sacando de quicio… pero… en parte ella tiene razón, fui muy duro y grosero con ella que si se merece una sincera disculpa. – nuevamente pensó el dueño de aquella voz, carraspeo y dijo. – Mis más sinceras disculpas, Hiroshima-sama.

– Alexis. Simplemente llámame Alexis. – dijo en un tono amigable la Hiroshima mientras sonreía cálidamente a la nada. – ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre por favor? – pregunto Alexis a la nada.

– Aun todavía no te lo puedo decir Alexis, pero te prometo que muy pronto lo sabrás. Solamente se paciente. – la voz de aquel sujeto estaba ahora más calmado y a la vez llena de bondad.

– Esta bien. Pero que no sea por mucho tiempo señor. – respondió animadamente Alexis. – ¿Y bien? ¿Por dónde comienzo?

– Primero recoge todas las rocas y colócalas en aquel extremo del lado izquierdo del jardín. Allí harás primero un estanque. Tiene que ser de un buen tamaño y perfecto. – se explicó la voz con tranquilidad a la morenita quien solamente asentía.

Alexis comenzó a cargar una roca mediana mientras la llevaba con algo de dificultad en aquel extremo del jardín donde tenía que colocarla, en ese momento la joven dejo la pesada roca en el suelo mientras se concentraba de qué tamaño seria el estanque, una vez que ya lo tenía bien calculado el tamaño comenzó con su trabajo. Después de mover las rocas, de pequeñas a grandes y de ligeras a pesadas, la pobre chica se sentó en el suelo mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente mientras inhalaba y exhalaba del cansancio. Al ver que aquel borde empedrado del estanque sonrió orgullosa y contenta, finalmente aquel duro trabajo lo había terminado. La joven se recostó y cerró sus ojos debido al cansancio mientras que una fresca brisa golpeo suavemente su rostro.

En ese momento Alexis abrió los ojos y se levantó, pero al ver que ella estaba en su habitación se sintió extrañada y a la vez sorprendida. Ladeo levemente su cabeza mientras salía de su cama, la morenita observo a Rukia profundamente dormida mientras que ella murmuraba no sé qué cuantas cosas de un cierto pelinaranja; cosa que a Hiroshima le causo gracia. Alexis camino sigilosamente mientras que ella tomaba su celular de la mesita de noche, encendió su iPhone mientras checaba la hora; al ver que eran las 5:30 a.m. dio un suspiro cansado. Abrió cuidadosamente el closet mientras que sacaba de allí una de sus maletas; ella saco de allí unos pantalones deportivos color negro, una blusa blanca, calcetines y sudadera fiucha; los cuales todos eran deportivos. Se quitó la pijama mientras se ponía el conjunto que ella había sacado de su maleta.

Una vez ya vestida volvió a meter la maleta en su lugar, pero luego ella saco de una caja de cartón unos tenis deportivos. Los tomo y después salió de su habitación. Sigilosamente camino el pasillo y luego bajo cuidadosamente sin hacer ruido las escaleras. Cuando bajo el ultimo escalón se dirigió a la cocina mientras que de allí saco del refri una manzana, la lavo y seguido se la comió. Alexis al ver una pizarra en la pared decidió escribir una nota para que lo leyeran sus primos y tío. Luego ella se dirigió a la salida de la casa donde allí se puso los tenis, tomo las llaves de la casa que estaban colgadas en la pared, quito el seguro de la puerta y después salió de la casa volviendo a poner el seguro de la puerta.

– Bien ahora a correr. – se dijo así misma Alexis muy animada, al ver que aun la lluvia caía se colocó el gorro de su sudadera mientras comenzaba a salir de la residencia. – Bueno al parecer hoy no es mi día, pero que importa. – la joven morenita comenzó a trotar sin importar que la lluvia siguiera cayendo.

Dos horas después.

– Uf, que cansancio. Pero bueno lo importante es que termine mi rutina. – se dijo orgullosa la morenita mientras se sentaba en una banca que estaba en el parque. Y a la vez que había un techo sobre de este al igual que otras bancas que se encontraban allí.

En ese momento sonó el iPhone con el ringtone; Loop de Maya Sakamoto.

– Hola Mili. – dijo la morenita en un tono alegre.

– _Alexis, mi niña hermosa ¿Cómo estas amiga?_ – pregunto emocionada una compañera de la morenita en un tono muy alegre. – _¿Cuéntame como estas allá en Japón?_

– Todo muy bien Mili, y bueno llegue muy bien a Karakura. Debo admitir que este lugar es mucho más hermoso desde la última vez que lo vi. – comento alegre Hiroshima.

– _Ay amiga me alegra mucho como te escuchas, tan feliz y llena de vida._ – una sonrisa cálida y alegre se le apareció en los labios de la joven.

– Sí. Dime ¿Cómo están los chicos? ¿En dónde están? – pregunto animadamente la morenita.

– _Pues todos estamos bien morenita, los chicos te extrañan en especial Alejandro y Charlotte. Y en este momento estamos Paris, te enviaremos las fotos que nos tomamos por Facebook y además unos regalitos que te enviaremos los chicos y yo. Solamente envíanos la dirección de dónde vives y te lo enviaremos en cuanto antes._ – Alexis en ese momento se le había colgado una gotita de sudor detrás de su nuca mientras que reía nerviosamente. – _Oye cuéntame ¿Cómo es ahora tu primo… emm… cómo se llamaba?_

– Se llama Ichigo, Milagros. Y está muy carita mi primo hasta novia tiene. – comento la morenita a su amiga.

– _Awww, lastima. Oye ¿Y qué haces en este momento?_ – pregunto Milagros a su amiga.

– Pues apenas termine de correr, ya sabes como es mi rutina Mili. – respondió Hiroshima.

– _Ay morenita tan linda. Oye Ale ¿Ya encontraste a un muchacho guapo allá?_ – pregunto picaronamente la amiga de la Alexis, cuando ella escucho eso un rubor apareció en sus mejillas cuando recordó en ese momento a un cierto moreno.

– Eh… umm… bueno… – la pobre chica no pudo decir debido a lo nerviosa que estaba.

– _¡OMG! ¡Alexis ¿Cómo es? ¿Quién es? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Es guapo? ¿Trabaja o estudia? Cuenta Ale, cuenta!_ – grito emocionada su amiga a través del teléfono mientras que la pobre de Alexis tuvo que alejar su iPhone de su oreja porque al escuchar los gritos de su amiga la dejaría sorda.

– Umm… Mili no es nadie en especial enserio. – mintió la joven morena mientras suplicaba que su amiga se lo creyera.

– _Alexis Hiroshima a mí no me engañas, todos sabemos que eres pésima mintiendo y bien lo sabes._ – en ese momento la Hiroshima maldijo mentalmente por la astucia de su amiga.

– Bien… pero promete que no se lo dirás a nadie Mili. – respondió seriamente Alexis.

– _Lo prometo morenita._ – la joven morenita suspiro rendida y hablo.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté de mi mejor amigo de mi infancia? – la joven solo escucho un "si" de parte de Mili. – Bien, él está aquí en Karakura.

–_ AHHHHH, Ale ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?_ – grito como loca su amiga mientras que Alexis tuvo que alejar otra vez su iPhone de su oreja. – _Que el destino nuevamente los volvió a unir, oye cuéntame cómo es ahora tu "amigo" de la infancia ¿Esta bueno?_

– Milagros… bueno en parte si, Sado se ha vuelto todo un hombre. Y lo bueno es… que él nunca me tuvo ningún rencor con lo de ese "día". – dicho esto las mejillas de la morenita comenzaron a teñirse de rosa mientras recordaba a su amigo de la infancia.

– _Awww, cosita tierna. Oye Ale ya tengo que colgar si los chicos descubren que estuve hablando contigo de aseguro van armar un caos por hablar contigo._ – una sonrisa alegre apareció en los labios de la Hiroshima y luego ella hablo.

– Esta bien. Oye pero te conectas al Skype o al Facebook para hablar, quiero saber todos los detalles que están haciendo en estos momentos tú y los chicos.

– _Ok. Pero eso si también quiero saber todo de tu galán._ – dicho esto los colores se le subieron al rostro a la morenita.

– Milagros. – grito apenada Alexis mientras escuchaba a su amiga reír.

– _Bueno adiós Alexis, cuídate mucho._ – con eso Milagros colgó dejando a la joven morenita con la palabra en la boca.

– Hay Mili que hare contigo. – se dijo a sí misma la Hiroshima mientras guardaba su iPhone. – Chin piotes ya se me hizo tarde. – chasqueo su lengua y se fue nuevamente corriendo hacia la residencia Kurosaki.

En ese momento cuando Alexis estaba a punto de salir por el parque la joven había chocado con algo, o más bien dicho con alguien, la morenita se disculpó muy apenada por aquella persona sin ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara. Pero lo que la Hiroshima no sabía, es que aquella persona la miraba sorprendido justamente cuando iba a decirle algo a la joven, ella se alejó de aquel lugar mientras continuaba con su rutina; correr.

Confusión y sorpresa era lo que le reflejaba en la mirada de aquella persona, su mirada no dejaba de observar a la chica quien aún seguía corriendo hasta que la perdió de vista en una esquina del parque. Por una parte aquel sujeto quería seguir a la joven pero luego decidió dejarlo así pues total no le había dado importancia alguna.

Mientras tanto Alexis había llegado a la residencia Kurosaki empapada pero lo bueno de todo eso fue que la lluvia había cesado, quito el seguro de la puerta y luego entro a la casa; justamente cuando entro miro a toda la familia y a Rukia a punto de desayunar, en ese momento las miradas de sorpresa de los Kurosaki y de la Kuchiki se posaron en la joven Hiroshima.

– Alexis… ¿Se puede saber a dónde fuiste y más ahora que está lloviendo? – pregunto enojado Ichigo pero en su mirada se notaba lo preocupado que él estaba.

– Fui a correr. – dijo en un tono cansado mientras se quitaba los zapatos y la gorra de su chaqueta.

– ¡¿A correr?! – exclamo el pelinaranja a su prima. – ¡Y se puede saber ¿Por qué demonios corres y más con esta lluvia?!

– Argh, primo mejor ahórrate tu saliva. Es más por la razón por la que yo corrí es porque es parte de mi rutina. – replico la joven Hiroshima mientras subía las escaleras.

– ¿Rutina? – miro confundido a la morenita mientras que escuchaba como la puerta del baño se cerraba.

– Bueno al menos tenemos a alguien que si hace algo en su vida diaria. – dijo burlonamente Rukia mientras que la mirada de Ichigo se fruncía.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso Rukia? – pregunto algo molesto el ojiavellana a la ojivioleta.

– En nada. – se hizo la que no sabía la Kuchiki haciendo que el Kurosaki se le elevare el rietsu.

– Rukia… – en ese momento cuando Ichigo le iba a comentar algo a la pelinegra el teléfono sonó. – _Maldita enana te salvo el teléfono_.

– _Sea quien sea le agradeceré por esto._ – pensó agradecida Rukia mientras embozaba una sonrisa triunfante.

– Moshi, moshi. – contesto Ichigo ya algo calmado, en ese momento al otro lado del teléfono respondió el sujeto.

– Hola Ichigo.

– Sado. ¿A qué se debe tu llamada? – pregunto algo extraño el pelinaranja.

– Umm… ¿Puedes comunicarme con Alexis? – pregunto algo… ¿Apenado?

– Uh, en este momento está ocupada. – respondió el pelinaranja mientras se rascaba la nuca. – Espera ¿Por qué quieres hablar con Alexis? – pregunto algo extrañado.

– Tengo que hablar con ella de algo muy importante. – respondió con algo de seriedad el moreno, cosa que al pelinaranja lo saco de onda por el carácter de su amigo. – Pero si dices que ella está ocupada dile que me llame. – con eso Chad colgó dejando con la palabra en la boca a Ichigo.

– ¿Quién era Ichi-nii? – pregunto Yuzu inocentemente.

– Era Chad. – respondió algo ido el pelinaranja.

– ¿Y qué quería? – pregunto Rukia algo extrañada.

– Quería hablar con Alexis. – comento el ojiavellana con una gran seriedad y duda en su voz.

– ¿QUÉ? – los tres Kurosaki y la Kuchiki gritaron sorprendidos por la respuesta que les dio el primogénito de los Kurosaki.

– MASAKI NUESTRA ADORADA AHIJA ALEXIS YA TIENE NOVIO. – grito muy animado Isshin mientras corría al poster de Masaki 4Ever, en cuanto a Ichigo su sangre comenzó a hervir mientras que su ceño se frunció al escuchar lo siguiente. – APRENDE DE ELLA ICHIGO, NO ADEMAS ALEXIS TIENE NOVIO TAL VEZ ALGUN DÍA ELLA TE HARÁ A TI, A MI TERCERA, A LAS NIÑAS TÍOS Y A MI TIO-ABUELO. – lamentable al decir eso recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara de parte de cierto pelinaranja.

– DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES VIEJO LOCO DESQUICIADO. – grito con furia el ojiavellana mientras miraba con molestia a su padre totalmente noqueado.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto grito? – pregunto Alexis confundida mientras bajaba las escaleras.

– Nada. – gruño el pelinaranja.

– Alexis-chan felicidades. – dijo emocionada Yuzu mientras abrazaba a la morenita, cosa que a ella la dejo más confundida de lo normal.

– ¿Y eso por qué Yuzu? – pregunto la Hiroshima.

– Pues porque ya tienes novio. – cuando la pelicastaña menciono eso Alexis se quedó en shock.

– Y no además de eso, quien hubiera dicho que Chad el amigo de Ichi-nii seria tu novio. – comento burlonamente Karin.

– ¿QUÉ? – grito en shock la morenita. – ¿QUIÉN FUE EL QUE DIJO ESO?

– Fue Ichigo. – contesto Rukia alegremente, en ese momento el lugar se puso denso y pesado. Las gemelas y la ojivioleta al notar un aura asesina alrededor de la Hiroshima se alejaron de ella inmediatamente.

– ¡ICHIGO! ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO? – pregunto furiosa y a la vez avergonzada

– ¿QUÉ? YO NO DIJE NADA, Y RUKIA DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS POR FAVOR. – Ichigo miro con molestia a Rukia mientras que ella observaba con burla la situación de ambos primos.

– Entonces eso quiere decir ¿Qué Yasutora-kun no es tu novio prima Alexis? – pregunto inocentemente Yuzu mientras ponía la mirada de perrito abandonado.

– No Yuzu, Sado no es mi novio. Él solamente es un amigo de mi infancia y nada más. – respondió con sinceridad la morenita a la pelicastaña.

– Y hablando de él Alexis, hablo y dijo que quería hablar contigo. – comento burlonamente Karin haciendo que los colores se le subieran al rostro de la Hiroshima.

- ¿Qué Sado qué? – la morenita se había quedado en shock ante las palabras de la menor de los Kurosaki.

– Que te llamo dijo que quería hablar contigo. – ante eso la morenita sintió que todo le había dado vueltas y cada vez sentía su corazón latir a todo dar.

– Si me… disculpan voy a ir a mi habitación. – dijo casi en un susurro Alexis mientras corría rápidamente a su habitación.

Ante la mirada de confusión y preocupación de la familia Kurosaki y de la Kuchiki al ver como la Hiroshima subía rápidamente las escaleras hasta escuchar la puerta de su habitación abrirse y cerrarse a la vez se preocuparon. En ese momento Rukia cruzo con la mirada de Karin mientras que ambas chicas sonrieron de oreja a oreja. Ichigo por su parte se preocupó tanto por el comportamiento de su prima que se sintió algo culpable de tan solo pensar de que él le dicho algo malo a la joven.

Mientras tanto Alexis cuando llego a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en la puerta de su habitación mientras que ella sentía no además un ardor en sus mejillas y rostro, sino que también los latidos de su comenzaron a retumbar sus oídos y a la vez que estaban muy acelerados. La joven Hiroshima miro de reojo una fotografía sobre su escritorio, se levantó del suelo y se encamino hasta el escritorio. Allí tomo la fotografía entre sus manos mientras que una sonrisa tierna y cálida se posó en sus labios.

En aquella fotografía se podía apreciar a dos niños entre unos 9 o 10 años de edad, la niña quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tenia abrazaba a un niño alrededor de su cuello mientras que él tenía una sonrisa tímida pero a la vez cálida. El niño tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la niña mientras tenía una mano dentro su bolsillo de su pantalón gris.

En ese momento la mirada de la morenita comenzó a fruncirse mientras soltaba un suspiro cansado.

– Argh, ¿Hasta cuándo me vas a dejar de molestarme? – pregunto entre molesta y cansada. – Desde que pise Karakura me has estado siguiendo.

– Pues lo siento mucho, pero eres la única que puedes verme. – se quejó un muchacho de tez pálida, cabello negro y ojos verdes quien se encontraba sentado en el colchón.

– Eres molesto. Me has seguido desde el día de ayer ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? – pregunto desesperada la joven.

– Aunque me pidas eso no puedo, tienes que ayudarme a cruzar. – replico el joven fantasma.

– Ni que fuera Jennifer Love Hewitt. – dijo entre un tono irritado. – Además no sé cómo puedo hacerte cruzar a la luz. – agrego la chica.

– Solamente ayúdame ¿Si? – suplico el muchacho.

– Argh, bien te ayudare. ¿Tienes que despedirte de alguien o no haz cumplido algo cuando estabas vivo? – pregunto curiosa Alexis. – _Fantástico ahora me siento como estuviera haciendo un capítulo de "Almas Perdidas" con Jennifer Love Hewitt._ – pensó molesta y avergonzada la joven.

– Pues no. La verdad es que no he dejado nada pendiente en este mundo y además antes de que yo muriera me despedí de mis familiares. – respondió con tranquilidad el muchacho.

– Entonces si no tienes nada pendiente en este mundo ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude? – pregunto ya algo irritada la morenita mientras que una venita se le saltaba en su sien.

– Pues… – en ese momento el muchacho fantasma fue interrumpido por unos golpes de la puerta de la habitación.

– Alexis ¿Puedo pasar? – era Ichigo quien estaba detrás de la puerta.

– Tienes que irte ya. – susurro entre dientes la morenita al fantasma.

– Pero si… – otra vez el chico fue interrumpido pero por la chica.

– Ándale y te prometo que te ayudare a cruzar. Pero vete. – susurro desesperada la joven Hiroshima.

– De acuerdo, pero no te enojes. – dijo algo molesto el fantasma mientras hacia un puchero de niño chiquito.

– Alexis ¿Con quién hablas? – pregunto algo confundido el pelinaranja a su prima, mientras abría la puerta.

– Si papá yo le envió tus saludos a la familia. Adiós. – en ese momento que vio a su prima hablar por teléfono entendió que había interrumpido una conversación de su prima con su padre. – Ah, hola Ichigo ¿Se te ofrece algo? – pregunto inocentemente a su primo.

– Uh, solamente quería saber si estabas bien. – respondió el Kurosaki a la morenita.

– Pues ¿Tú como vez? – pregunto burlonamente Alexis.

– Bueno a lo que vengo a decirte es ¿Qué si ya estas lista para irnos? – pregunto al cansado el muchacho.

– ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? – pregunto confundida y a la vez curiosa la morenita.

– Pues a donde más, ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas que tenemos una reunión con los chicos? – cuando menciono eso el ojiavellana la mirada de la chica se alumbro.

– Ah, si ya me acuerdo. Bueno solamente vestirme y nos vamos primo. – comento la morenita mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera al pelinaranja.

– Ok… no te tardes. – con eso el shinigami sustituto se retiró de la habitación dejando sola a la joven.

Alexis suspiro algo cansada mientras sacaba de su armario una blusa de manga larga color beige, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis color blanco. Una vez ya vestida y arreglada salió de su habitación mientras bajaba las escaleras, en la entrada se encontraban Rukia e Ichigo ya listos para salir. Los tres jóvenes se despidieron de Isshin y de las gemelas mientras salieron de la casa. En ese momento el Kurosaki agradeció mentalmente que la lluvia hubiera terminado pues además de que odiaba empaparse, también era muy doloroso para él recordar aquel día del accidente de la muerte de su madre. Rukia y Alexis al mirar al pelinaranja sabían el dolor que él sentía cuando llovía.

Para la morenita le hicieron creer que su tía la habían asaltado y por ello, ella había protegido a su hijo de un disparo que él iba a recibir. En cuanto a la Kuchiki al saber la verdadera historia detrás del dolor de su querido nakama sobre de que su madre había sido asesinada por el Gran Pescador, sabía perfectamente que a Ichigo le dolía recordar ese momento cuando llovía. Ambas chicas tenían diferentes pensamientos de la muerte de Masaki Kurosaki, pero a la vez podían sentir el dolor del primogénito de los Kurosaki.

Cuando los tres jóvenes llegaron al lugar de la reunión, Alexis al ver a Chad allí parado sintió que le faltaba el aire y a la vez sentía una gran alegría en su acelerado corazón. En cuanto al Yasutora al mirar a la Hiroshima no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, pues después de 5 años de no saber nada de su amiga era como una tortura y un gran dolor que nada ni nadie podía sanar su lastimado corazón. Pero ahora como una bendición el destino los volvió a reunir de una manera inesperada.

– Llegas tarde como siempre Kurosaki. – hablo el Quincy en un tono serio mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

– Cállate Ishida. – gruño molesto Ichigo a su amigo.

– Bueno ya estamos todos aquí, ¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer chicos? – pregunto Tatsuki mientras miraba a su compañeros.

– Podemos ir a comer algo, la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre. – comento Keigo en un tono animado.

– Keigo tu siempre tienes hambre. – comento Mizuiro sin ni siquiera quitar su vista de su celular. – Además tú mismo dijiste que acabas de desayunar.

– Si pero eso fue hace una hora y media. – comento el pelicastaño mientras hacia un puchero de niño chiquito.

– ¿Qué les parece si vamos a enseñarle a Hiroshima-san? – pregunto animada Orihime mientras que todos asentían.

– Es una excelente idea Orihime. – respondió la karateka. – ¿Tu qué piensas Alexis?

– Por mi está bien… hace tiempo que no visito este lugar desde que tengo memoria. – contesto con sinceridad y con tranquilidad la morenita mientras embozaba una cálida sonrisa.

– Bien entonces que estamos esperando, vamos a mostrarle la ciudad a Hiroshima-san. – agrego Keigo muy animado mientras trataba de abrazar a la chica pero lamentablemente Ichigo lo detuvo con un golpe.

– Ira pero alejada de ti Asano. – gruño molesto el pelinaranja mientras le salía una vena palpitando en su sien

– Ichigo no seas grosero con Keigo. – dijo algo decepcionada Alexis al ver el acto que su primo con su amigo.

– ¿Y por qué lo defiendes? – pregunto irritado el ojiavellana.

– Porque sí. – respondió a secas la morenita mientras mantenía un perfil seguro.

– Oh, Hiroshima-san tan linda y gentil. Qué bueno que alguien si se preocupa por mí. – grito alegremente mientras le salían lágrimas de cascadas estilo anime.

– Keigo no es para tanto. – dijo algo apenada la Hiroshima.

– No importa, Hiroshima-san siempre estaré a tu ordenes solamente dime lo que quieres y con mucho gusto lo hare. – cuando menciono eso, Keigo tomo ambas manos de Alexis mientras que la miraba con un brillo en los ojos. En cambio a la morenita se le había colgado una gotita estilo anime detrás de su nuca mientras reía nerviosamente.

– E-está bien Keigo… pero podrías soltarme por favor. – comento nerviosamente la joven. En ese momento cuando el pelicastaño tomo las manos de ella, Chad e Ichigo miraron con molestia aquella escena.

– Como usted ordene Hiroshima-sama. – con eso Keigo soltó las manos de la chica mientras que aun recibía las miradas asesinas del pelinaranja y del moreno grandulón.

Una vez que el grupo de amigos decidieron en mostrarle la ciudad a su nueva amiga, para Alexis sería un nuevo comienzo de crear nuevos lazos de amistad con los amigos de su primo… pero en especial con Chad que después de tano tiempo de no haber sabido nada de él para ella sería un comienzo en disfrutar el tiempo perdido con su amigo de la infancia.

* * *

Uff, termine al fin después de tener problemas de imaginación al fin termine este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, disculpen la mala ortografía últimamente he tenido otras cosas en mente que no pude concentrarme bien en este capítulo. Pero en fin espero que sea de su agrado.

Acepto cualquier tipo de comentario y critica. También acepto zampakutos, bankai, bakudos, kiduos, tomatazos, pastelazos, zapatazos, abucheos, etc.

No olviden comentar ;D

**** **esto significa que Alexis esta hablando en su idioma natal; Español Mexicano.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	8. Capítulo 8: Un Nuevo Enemigo

**Conociendo a la prima Alexis**

Hola, hola minna-san he aquí otro capítulo más de mi fic, espero que les estén gustando y divirtiéndose mucho con esta divertida historia. En fin que lo disfruten al máximo el capítulo.

**AVERTENCIA: BLEACH no me pertenece al igual que sus PERSONAJES, si no a nuestro queridísimo TITE KUBO-SENSEI. Si fueran míos ya hubiera hecho desde un principio la temporada y además un ICHIRUKI, ISHIHIME e HITSUKARIN.**

Disfruten del capítulo ;D

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Un Nuevo Enemigo**

Ichigo's Pov:

Observe a Alexis divertirse con los chicos mientras que le mostraban lo nuevo de la ciudad, ¿Quién lo diría? Que despues de estos 9 años de ver a mi prima la encontraría diferente… bueno no tanto, aún sigue siendo aquella niña con la quien siempre he jugado de niño. Ver a mi prima Alexis me hace sentir… bien, en recordar aquellos días de nuestra infancia.

– Se nota que Alexis se divierte mucho ¿No lo crees Ichigo? – en ese momento la voz de Rukia me saco de mis pensamientos, mientas que yo la observaba con algo de sorpresa y a la vez con cariño.

– Tienes razón. – respondí mientras sonreía como Alexis miraba como si de una niña pequeña se tratase las cosas nuevas de la ciudad.

– Ichigo… - me llamo Rukia de nuevo.

– Si, Rukia. – la mire pero en ese momento me preocupe, pues note que ella tenía aquella mirada triste.

– Sobre lo que paso ayer… – suspire en ese momento y le dije.

– Rukia, olvida todo lo que paso ayer… no fue tu culpa y no me digas con eso de que "pero fue mi culpa por haberte herido" porque yo sé que eso no fue verdad.

– Ichigo… – me miro sorprendida pero luego una sonrisa cálida y comprensiva apareció en sus labios. – Bien tu ganas…

– Ya no te mortifiques tanto por mi enana. – le dije burlonamente mientras le revolvía su cabello, debo admitir que su cabello es suave y desprende un aroma único y agradable cuando lo toco.

– No me digas enana, fresa. – y aquí vamos nuevamente con nuestra rutina de insultos, pero por esta vez se lo dejare pasar.

– Por cierto… ¿De que hablaron tú y Alexis anoche? Porque según me acuerdo se estaban riendo a todo lo que da. – mire con curiosidad a Rukia.

– Oh, ¿Kurosaki-kun está interesado en la plática de chicas y más de la prima Alexis? – fruncí el ceño al escuchar aquella "vocecilla" que tanto me sacaba de quicio.

– Enana te he dicho que no utilices ese "tonecito" de voz. – gruñí molesto, la verdad a mí nunca me ha gustado esa vececita fingida que Rukia pone. Más bien siempre me ha agradado su voz natural.

– No es para tanto Ichigo. – se burló Rukia mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa burlona pero agradable.

* * *

**Normal´s Pov:**

Ichigo no pudo evitar de sonreírle a la Kuchiki mientras la miraba llena de calidez, en cuanto a ella ver aquel brillo de la mirada avellana del Kurosaki le agrado demasiado. Desviaron sus vistas mientras observaban a sus amigos tomándose fotografías con Alexis, en ese momento las manos de los dos shinigamis se rozaron haciendo que sintieran una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, ambos jóvenes se miraron rápidamente mientras que sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse levemente en un sonrojo.

Ambos se perdieron en ese momento en sus miradas mientras que una gran cantidad de emociones se podían ver a través de aquella vista avellana y amatista de los chicos. Para Ichigo y Rukia su mundo se detuvo por completo, al verse mutuamente entre el uno con el otro era solamente ellos dos. En ese momento ninguno de ellos se había percatado de que Alexis les había tomado una fotografía, es más, ni siquiera sus amigos –a excepción de Ishida y Chad– sabían lo que la pareja de shinigamis estaban haciendo en ese momento ya que estaba muy distraídos por ver las vitrinas de las tiendas.

Cuando Alexis tomo la fotografía del IchiRuki sonrió de oreja a oreja pues al ver aquella escena le dio como una alegría de ver a su primo tan feliz y con un brillo en su mirada, desde que ella tenía memoria su tío Isshin siempre le mandaba fotografías de sus primos junto con las de él. En aquellas fotografías que recibía solamente veía a su primo con una mirada triste, sin brillo y una que otra sin ninguna emoción, para la chica eso le daba tristeza y algunas veces dolor por saber que su primo aún seguía con aquel dolor de la muerte de su tía Masaki.

Pero volviendo a lo que es hoy en día, estaba más feliz y contenta pues una parte de ella le decía que su primo había regresado a su verdadero "yo", bueno parte de ello.

En ese momento los gritos de Orihime saco de los pensamientos de Alexis y del IchiRuki avisándoles que si ya tenían hambre, todos asintieron en ese momento, el grupo de amigos llegaron a un puesto de Ramen mientras que el aroma de la deliciosa comida inundaba sus fosas nasales y además que les hacía agua en la boca. Todos entraron y se sentaron en la barra, el dueño del local los atendió inmediatamente mientras tomaba las órdenes de los muchachos.

30 minutos despues la orden salió y todos comenzaron a comer mientras disfrutaban de la deliciosa sopa.

– Vaya, este ramen sabe delicioso. – exclamo Alexis mientras que un brillo apareció en sus ojos.

– Lo sé, Hiroshima-san. Sabes deberías probar el ramen de *censurado* sabe totalmente delicioso. – contesto Orihime con alegría mientras que todos sus amigos la miraron con pena y a la vez con asco. **(N/A: Lamento haber censurado esa parte, pero no quiero que por la causa de los ingredientes que puso Orihime en su comida les cause un malestar de nauseas)**

– Ah, y-ya veo… t-tal vez en otra ocasión lo h-haga Orihime. – respondió la Hiroshima algo sorprendida y a la vez que se le colgaba una gotita de sudor detrás de su nuca.

– Hiroshima-san ¿Qué te ha parecido la ciudad? – pregunto Mizuiro a la morenita.

– Interesante, por todo lo que he visto ha cambiado mucho esta ciudad… bueno parte de ella. – contesto emocionada.

– Ah!, entonces ¿Ya habías visitado Karakura? – pregunto emocionado Keigo, mientras observaba a la chica asentir mientras disfrutaba de su comida. – ¡Fantástico!

– Oye Ichigo ¿Por qué nunca nos mencionaste que tenías una prima? – pregunto curiosa Tatsuki.

– En primer lugar ella no es mi prima, es más ni siquiera sé porque me llama "primo" si no compartimos ningún lazo sanguíneo. – respondió en un tono molesto Ichigo.

– Ichigo no seas grosero. – exclamo Rukia enojada.

– Déjalo Rukia, eso a mí no me afecta nada. – contesto tranquilamente Alexis mientras seguía comiendo e ignorando la respuesta de su "querido primo". – Termine. Disculpe señor me podría dar otra orden más por favor. – las miradas de todos los chicos observaron a la morenita que se había terminado el enorme tazón de ramen y que además iba a ordenar otro platillo de eso.

– Oye Alexis ¿no crees que ya fue suficiente? – pregunto algo sorprendido Ichigo.

– Que tengo mucha hambre. Además esta mañana ni siquiera me dio tiempo de desayunar por estar corriendo la mitad de la mañana. – se quejó la morenita mientras hacia un puchero.

– Si pero oye ordenaste el plato más grande de la tienda… además si sigues comiendo de esa manera te vas a poner gor-da. – comento Ichigo de una manera burlona.

– Di todo lo que quieras primito no me vas a cambiar de parecer… es más por si no lo sabes tengo una rutina a lo que yo le llamo: ejer-ci-cio. – con eso el shinigami sustituto callo por primera vez al escuchar la respuesta de su prima.

– Parece que te ganaron Kurosaki. – se burló el Quincy.

– Tú no te metas Ishida. – gruño de la molestia el pelinaranja.

En ese momento el celular de Rukia y el emblema de shinigami de Ichigo sonaron mientras que una presencia espiritual presenciaron los muchachos.

– Ichigo. – llamo Rukia a su compañero mientras que el asentía.

– Sí.

– Eh?, chicos ¿ A dónde van? – pregunto Alexis mientras miraba a Ishida, Orihime y al IchiRuki irse del restaurant. – Oigan chicos ¿ustedes saben lo que les pasan a ellos? – pregunto confundida la joven Hiroshima a sus amigos mientras que todos ellos la miraron nerviosos.

– Tuvieron una emergencia(?) – intentaron convencer a la chica pero ella los miro sin creerles.

– ¿Enserio? – pregunto con seriedad mientras que los chicos incluyendo a Chad, quien se había quedado con ellos, la miraron con extremo nerviosismo. – No será que ellos se fueron solamente para que ustedes paguen sus platillos ¿Verdad?

– Por poquito y nos cacha. – pensaron aliviados y al unísono los chicos mientras dejaron escapar un largo suspiro de alivio.

– Oye Alexis ¿De dónde eres? – pregunto Tatsuki.

– Ah, pues vengo del extranjero… de los Estados Unidos. Pero en realidad soy de México. – respondió animadamente la joven mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa simpática a sus amigos.

– Wow, al parecer no eres el único que vivía en México, Chad. – comento Keigo a su compañero.

– Y hablando de Chad, ¿Cómo es eso de que lo conoces Hiroshima-san? – pregunto curioso Mizuiro.

– Pues Sado y yo nos conocimos desde que éramos unos niños. – respondió con tranquilidad la chica mientras miraba de reojo a su amigo de la infancia y a la vez le dedicaba una sonrisa cálida. Cosa que al muchacho le agrado.

– Ya veo. – dijeron al unísono Mizuiro y Tatsuki mientras observaban con atención las miradas de ambos morenos.

**Mientras tanto con el otro grupo de amigos:**

Una vez que salieron del restaurant, el grupo de amigos se dirigieron al parque donde habían presenciado aquella presencia. En ese momento Rukia saco su alma sustituta mientras se la tragaba y a la vez Ichigo atravesó su emblema de shinigami contra su pecho mientras salía de su cuerpo.

Cuando los chicos habían llegado a un punto del lugar de aquel parque observaron con atención si había algún movimiento, Rukia e Ichigo no bajaron su guardia ni por un instante mientras que Orihime e Ishida miraron por todos lados el solitario parque. Todo era muy extraño, hacia unos momentos ellos habían presenciado una energía espiritual y muy poderosa… pero… ahora ya no presentían nada.

– No bajes la guardia Ichigo. – aclaro Rukia con seriedad.

– Si, tú tampoco la bajes Rukia. – respondió Ichigo mientras agarro el mango de su zampakuto sin ni siquiera sacarlo de su espalda.

– Esto no me gusta nada. – dijo seriamente Ishida mientras miraba con mucha atención el lugar.

– Ni a mí tampoco, ¿No creen que esto les parece extraño? – pregunto preocupada Orihime a sus amigos. – Que hace unos instantes hubo una presencia espiritual y ahora nada.

– Orihime tiene razón, esto es muy extraño. – anuncio la Kuchiki mientras mantenía una mirada seria y segura.

– Sera mejor que… – antes de que el pelinaranja siguiera hablando una bola de fuego azul con negro había sido lanzado hacia a él.

– ICHIGO, KUROSAKI-KUN. – gritaron al unísono la shinigami e Inoue en shock, la cortina de humo comenzó a desvanecerse dejando ver al shinigami sustituto ileso y a la vez con su bankai ya liberado.

– Muuuu, que mala suerte yo quería ver algo de sangre y órganos esparcidos por todo lugar. – en ese momento una voz mujer apareció, quejándose de su mala puntería.

– ¡Muéstrate! – grito con rabia y enojo el Kurosaki.

– Bueno ya no te enojes muchacho. – en ese momento de la nada apareció una mujer de cabellos marrones, tez pálida, ojos dorados y con un cuerpo bien formado. – ¿Feliz shinigami? – pregunto burlonamente la mujer.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto con frialdad Rukia a la mujer.

– Me dicen por muchos nombres querida. – respondió juguetonamente la pelimarrón a la Kuchiki, mientras se veía sus uñas como si las idolatrara. – Pero me conocen como Misa. Bien vayamos directo al grano. ¿En dónde está? – miro con seriedad la mujer al grupo de amigos mientras le preguntaba con frialdad.

– ¿Quién o qué? – pregunto Ichigo confundido.

– No se hagan los que no saben. ¿Dónde esconden la fuente de la vida de mi amo? – volvió a preguntar la ojidorado pero esta vez con malicia y frialdad.

– No sabemos de lo que está hablando. – respondió Orihime con tranquilidad pero a la vez con algo de miedo.

– Bien si así lo desean, lo entiendo. Tienen 3 para que me respondan en donde tienen escondido la fuente de la vida.

– ¿O si no que? – pregunto fastidiado Ichigo.

– Sufrirán las consecuencias. – respondió en un tono divertido la mujer mientras desenvainaba su katana. – uno. – los cuatros amigos miraron con seriedad a Misa apuntándoles con su katana. – dos. – un aura de color café oscuro envolvió a la mujer mientras que los cuatros chicos comenzaron a sentir un poderoso rietsu saliendo de ella. – tre…

– ¡MISA! – de repente un par de voces interrumpieron en el momento en que la mujer iba a atacar.

– ¡MALDITA SEA RINO, URIA ¿CUÁNTAS VECES LES HE DICHO QUE NO ME MOLESTEN CUANDO ESTOY HACIENDO MI TRABAJO?! – grito enojadísima Misa mientras se volteaba y a la vez miraba con de manera asesina a un muchacho alto de tez aperlada, cabello verde, ojos rubíes; y a una niña risueña de tez clara, cabello celeste, ojos rosados.

– Bueno pero no te enojes. – dijeron al unísono los dos mencionados imitando casi al chavo del 8.

– ¡¿Y CÓMO NO QUIEREN QUE NO ME ENOJEN SI SIEMPRE ME INTERRUMPEN EN CADA MISION QUE NOS OTORGAN?! – volvió a gritar la mujer mientras le jaloneaba a ambos chicos de sus mejillas.

– ¡Auch, M-Misa! ¡Itaiyo! – se quejó la niña mientras soltaba lágrimas de cocodrilo.

– ¡Qué bueno para que entiendas que no debes interrumpirme Uria!

Mientras tanto Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida y Orihime se les había colgado una gotita de sudor detrás de sus nucas al mirar la extraña escena de aquella mujer castigando a los dos jóvenes.

– Más tarde hablare con ustedes muy seriamente de esto. – amenazo la mujer a los dos jóvenes mientras que ellos se masajeaban sus mejillas. – Y en cuanto a ustedes cuatro más le vale en decirme en donde esta fuente de vida y nadie saldrá lastimado.

– Mire señora… – antes de que Ichigo siguiera hablando la mujer lo interrumpió.

– ¿SEÑORA? NI QUE TUVIERA 40. – se quejó Misa.

– No tienes 40 Misa-nee, tienes 200. – comento Uria.

– ¡URIA TU CALLATE! – grito sumamente enfadada la mujer.

– Casi por otros 100 años te lleva esa anciana, Rukia. – dijo burlonamente Ichigo y vaya error que cometió.

– NO ME ESTES COMPARANDO CON ESA, MALDITA FRESA. – contesto la Kuchiki mientras le dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza dejándolo completamente noqueado.

– Bien ya es suficiente. Ya perdí la paciencia con todos ustedes. – en ese momento Misa alzo su katana mientras que libero un fuerte de grito de coraje. – ¡ARRASTRATE UMIHEBI!

En ese momento Misa encajo su zampakuto contra el suelo, mientras que una fuerte energía comenzaba a salir de la espada haciendo que toda la tierra y el humo rodeara a la mujer y a su zampakuto. Unos segundos despues la cortina de humo desapareció mientras que mostraba a una Misa ya con su zampakuto en mano.

* * *

Bueno primero que nada lamento mucho por la tardanza ya que últimamente por falta de imaginación tuve que darme un break (que por cierto fue bastante largo) para que mi imaginación volviera en sí.

Acepto cualquier crítica o comentario de lo que ustedes deseen, al igual que también acepto tomatazos, pastelazos, zapatazos, abucheos, bankais, kiduos, etc.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


End file.
